A Lone Prayer
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Akhirnya, segalanya harus kembali menuju awal.—Terinspirasi dari P3F: The Answer dan duologi P2, warnings inside. ‹27/?›
1. Prologue

**Rating: **Teen/PG-14

**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 4 (c) ATLUS. Saya hanya punya ide revolusioner *apanya* untuk merusuh di fandom MegaTen.

**Genre: **Adventure-Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak kata bila ada OOC atau typo atau hal-hal yang tidak anda inginkan! Judul fanfic diambil dari main battle theme Persona 1. Gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Apa yang akan kau pilih, mengingat semua memori—senang ataupun pahit—yang terjadi atau malah melupakannya sama sekali seperti mereka semua?_

Manusia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, mereka adalah makhluk egois yang hanya bisa berusaha dan berusaha demi kepentingannya. Itulah yang baru kurasakan sekarang. Manusia setiap hari pasti mengalami rangkaian peristiwa, semua sudah tersusun sebagai bentuk yang dinamakan takdir.

Semua yang mereka alami pasti terekam dalam otak sebagai sebuah ingatan. Seberkas penting yang tersimpan tanpa kusut seperti kertas atau bahkan cacat seperti jahitan baju.

Kalau aku bisa, aku akan membuang seluruh memoriku sama seperti mereka.

_Tetapi kenapa hanya aku saja yang ingat?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Prologue<strong>

Maret, 2012

Baru saja beberapa jam Souji Seta meninggalkan kota Inaba, tetapi kesepian dan kesendirian masih merayapi mereka yang tertinggalkan seraya mereka menaungi hari-harinya sebagai orang biasa. Bukan mereka yang membanggakan Persona atau membunuh shadows, mereka sebagai individu normal di muka bumi ini. Semua menjalani apa yang mereka inginkan; mulai dari ada yang belajar menjadi polisi, bersiap kembali ke layar kaca, berdiam di kantor polisi menunggu panggilan kasus, membantu-bantu di supermarket bersama maskot utamanya, ada pula yang kembali menghidupkan kelas menjahit.

Dia juga tidak berbeda.

Amagi Yukiko, putri penerus penginapan Amagi yang sudah siap sedia di resepsionis bersama dengan _kimono _merah—warna kesukaannya—serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu apik.

Hari ini tidak banyak tamu yang berkunjung, sehingga ia bersantai banyak bersama pelayan setia penginapan Amagi bertahun-tahun, Kasai. Mereka tengah menikmati teh hijau tak lupa dengan anmitsu (sejenis makanan manis yang terbuat dari kacang merah).

Mendadak, ponsel-nya berdecit dari meja resepsionis, ada panggilan masuk. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat ke arah layar,

_Souji Seta_

"Halo, Souji-kun...?"

"_Ah, selamat siang Amagi,"_

"Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku 'Yukiko' saja, ada apa?"

"_Err, nggak, cuma kangen saja. Padahal baru dua jam,"_

"Haha, kami disini juga kangen kok, Souji-kun," Yukiko terkekeh. "Rise-chan bilang ia akan seharian menangis sementara Hanamura-kun tampak tegar-tegar saja walaupun Chie masih merengek di sampingnya,"

"_..."_

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"_Umm, bilang pada semuanya aku titip salam ya? Sebentar lagi aku sampai di stasiun berikutnya," _Souji berdehem. _"Aku pasti akan kembali ke Inaba untuk semuanya, dan untukmu juga, Yukiko."_

"O, Oh..." Yukiko merasa pipinya menghangat. "Sampai nanti, Souji-kun."

Souji memutuskan telepon, Yukiko hanya memasang senyum bahagia seraya ia kembali membuka folder gambar dimana ia menaruh foto terakhir yang mereka semua ambil di dunia Midnight Channel. Ia terus tersenyum sesaat ingatan-ingatan melayang satu demi satu dalam benaknya.

Entah berapa lama ia bengong sampai-sampai Kasai-san harus menarik-narik kimono-nya agar ia mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yuki-chan, boleh aku nyalakan TV?" tanya Kasai yang sudah memegang remote. "Nanti aku malah mengganggu obrolanmu dengan pacar—"

"Su-sudahlah, Kasai-san! Di-dia bukan pacarku, kok!" Yukiko membela diri. "Nyalakan saja,"

_PIP_

"_Selamat sore, acara komedi kali ini kami potong berkaitan dengan headline news. Sebuah kereta jurusan Yasoinaba-Hibari-Tokyo tengah bertabrakan dengan kereta yang berasal dari arah berlawanan, semua penumpang meninggal dunia ketika berusaha dilarikan ke rumah sakit Yasoinaba—"_

Kontan saja ponsel yang dipegang Yukiko terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai penginapan. Pupil matanya membelalak tidak percaya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mulutnya tidak bisa berucap.

_Souji-kun...meninggal?_

.

Hitam, semuanya hitam.

Awan, langit, pakaian yang dikenakan pelayat...semuanya hitam di mataku.

Keesokan harinya, Souji-kun dimakamkan. Pemakaman itu sangat berat dan menyedihkan. Hujan yang turun makin membuat perasaanku makin sesak. Semuanya menangis, Chie, Rise-chan, Teddie bahkan Naoto-kun, Tatsumi-kun dan Hanamura-kun. Nanako-chan yang sedari tadi menangis dibawahku juga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Chie, walau ia terus menangis ia tetap berusaha menenangkanku; Naoto-kun...yang kutahu ia juga menyukai Souji-kun sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Rise-chan, dia memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku seperti apa yang Chie lakukan. Hanamura-kun yang daritadi masih saja mengumpat emosi, Tatsumi-kun...walaupun ia tidak terlihat menangis tetapi ia terus mengeluarkan kata simpati seraya melampiaskan perasaannya ke tempat lain...

Di bawah payung merahku, aku terpaku pada nisan itu. Nisan yang tengah terukir namanya. Tapi tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata turun dari mataku seraya hujan makin memperburuk suasana. Aku merasa isi hatiku tengah dikosongkan dan diremukkan pada waktu yang bersamaan, pikiranku tak menentu—aku bagaikan orang gila.

Aku menjatuhkan payung yang ada di peganganku, aku memeluk erat diriku sendiri, aku mengingat kehangatan yang Souji-kun berikan padaku, kata-katanya yang mampu mencairkan es yang tengah menutupi hatiku. Ketika itu aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meneriakkan namamu dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku—entah kenapa.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan orang-orang terdekat menghampiriku dan memanggilku, tetapi aku hanya bisa terjatuh dalam kegelapan diriku.

Makin dalam, _dan semuanya menghilang._

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Yak, author kejam kembali membuat pembunuhan karakter di serial Megami Tensei dan kembali menyumbang satu fanfic yang gatau nasibnya mau dibawa kemana. Maafkan saya dan jangan lempar obor kesini~<p>

Sekedar info, saya menggabungkan ide dari setting **Eternal Punishment/Batsu** dan **Persona 3:FES The Answer** untuk cerita ini. Soalnya saya pikir kalau saya cuma buat 'episode Yukiko' semirip The Answer kayaknya kurang seru *oke, saya memang kejam jadi maafkan saya sekali lagi*.

Nah, R&R atau C&C malah?


	2. Prologue, Crosswalk

**Disclaimer:** Saya ga punya Persona *ya iyalah* maksudnya Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series tepatnya punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Aku menghilang. Semuanya gelap._

Aku tetap menutup mataku dan perlahan-lahan perasaan beratku semakin memudar. Makin menipis, makin menghilang. Semuanya semakin terlepas dari pikiranku. Aku tahu semua juga merasa kehilangan Souji, aku tahu, bukan hanya aku yang merasa seperti tertusuk, bukan cuma aku...

Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa merasakan teriakan pilu teman-teman...ya, mereka semua menangis sedih atas kepergianmu.

_Bukan cuma aku yang merasa kedinginan di tengah hujan, ditengah kehilangan._

Aku boleh egois kan, Souji-kun?

Aku tidak mau kamu mati mendahuluiku, aku masih ingin merasakan pelukanmu, kehangatanmu, semuanya, semuanya! Kalau perlu bunuh saja aku agar kau bisa hidup kembali!

Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu—sama seperti saat melawan _Izanami Ookami_ waktu itu—kami melindungimu dan kau bangkit lagi karena kekuatanmu yang luar biasa...

Tapi tak pernah kusangka kau akan meninggal begini saja membuatku tertinggal jauh,

Kenapa Souji-kun, kenapa!

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau membuatku terjatuh dalam kegelapan ini sendirian!

Souji-kun! Jawab aku! Kau ada disana kan!

_Siluetnya mendadak muncul dihadapanku yang sedaritadi melihat kegelapan. Ia melihat kebelakang, tersenyum padaku, lalu berjalan pergi. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya bagaimana pun aku berusaha berlari mengejarnya._

Souji-kun...

_Aku harap aku tidak pernah akan kehilanganmu, apapun caranya, atau, biarkan aku menemukan arti hidupku lagi. Biarkan aku melupakanmu, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku._

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Crosswalk<strong>

Entah sudah berapa lama Yukiko mengurung dirinya di rumah setelah hari itu. Ia hanya berada di rumah, membantu pekerjaan penginapan dan mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Waktu pun terus berjalan tanpa henti sebelum manusia pun mengetahuinya, walau sang gadis tetap kukuh dalam kegelapan dirinya, waktu tidak akan menungguinya.

Sebulan kemudian, 21 April 2012, tahun ajaran baru SMU Yasogami.

Pagi itu hujan, Yukiko keluar dari rumah dengan payung merahnya. Ia terlihat biasa, sangat biasa—sama seperti murid-murid SMU pada umumnya yang menuju sekolah. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya, Satonaka Chie—yang seperti biasa akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya menuju ke sekolah bersama.

"Kau kemana saja, Yukiko? Kok rasanya selama libur kemarin aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Chie.

"H, Hah? Umm...aku sibuk dengan urusan di penginapan..." jawab Yukiko dengan nada monoton. "Kau sendiri, Chie? Kau sedang sibuk dengan latihanmu menjadi polisi?"

"Polisi apa? Aku dirumah hanya berlatih atau menonton kung-fu seperti biasa," balas cewek berambut pendek itu. "Tidak ada yang spesial, bulan-bulan sebelumnya juga sama saja! Buat apa aku berlatih menjadi polisi? Haha, lawakan yang bagus, Yukiko~ Kupikir aku mau jadi Jackie Chen atau apa?"

"Tidak ada yang...spesial?" ulang cewek berbando merah itu. "Kau serius? Bukannya ada pemakaman—"

"Hm? Siapa yang meninggal? Di kota ini tidak pernah ada yang dilaporkan meninggal," Chie menjelaskan. "Kota Inaba hanyalah kota yang sepi dan tentram,"

Langkah Yukiko terhenti, "C-Chie, kau lupa? Souji-kun mening—"

"Souji? Siapa dia? Kau masih ngelindur ya?"

Yukiko terdiam. Chie bahkan sampai melongo kebingungan. Gadis berbando merah itu membelalakkan mata mendengar semua yang telah ia dengar, _Chie melupakan Souji? Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa Souji?_

"Awas, awaaaaas~" suara dering bel sepeda mendekati mereka, muncul sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang serasi dengan headphone yang senantiasa bertengger di kerah seragamnya—Yukiko seketika mengenalinya dengan Hanamura Yosuke, teman sekelasnya dan teman terdekat Souji—yang selalu saja absurd dengan membawa sepeda sambil membawa payung.

Untungnya ia masih bisa mengerem, kalau tidak ia bisa masuk ke dalam parit di sebelah jalur.

"Hati-hati kalau naik sepeda dong, Hanamura!" pekik Chie melihat cowok tersebut. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu? Bahkan kau belum mengembalikan DVD-ku dari musim semi tahun lalu!"

Tunggu, bukannya Yosuke sudah mengembalikan DVD itu karena ia merusaknya? Pikiran itu seketika terlintas di benak Yukiko.

"Sori, pasti akan kukembalikan besok!" ujar Yosuke yang turun dari sepedanya. "Yo, Amagi~ kenapa kau menatapku dengan mata seperti itu? Ada nasi di wajahku?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu yang aneh, Hanamura-kun..." Yukiko menghela nafas. "Di depan tempat dudukmu di kelas tahun lalu, apakah ada anak bernama Seta Souji?"

"Seta...Souji?" Yosuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak, kursi didepanku **kosong, **Satonaka selalu duduk sendiri di bangku itu."

Setelah itu Yukiko pun berlari meninggalkan payungnya begitu saja—turut membuat Yosuke dan Chie kebingungan—ia berlari menembus hujan menuju ke belakang kuil Tatsuhime, tempat Souji hari itu dimakamkan...

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Whew, pendeknya~<p>

Kalau buat fic rasanya gini melulu deh, kalo cerita baru idenya ngalir, cerita lama distop dari peredaran, saya memang author payah yang sulit mengakhiri cerita. Ini pertama kalinya saya bener-bener nge-drabble. Saya berterimakasih kalau ternyata ada juga yang menyukai bahkan meninggalkan komentar untuk cerita payah tentang post-ending Persona 4.

Nah, akhir kata R&R atau C&C?


	3. Prologue, Butterfly

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hari itu, harusnya menjadi hari yang baru bagiku. Sudah sebulan berlalu.

Aku merasa kesedihan telah meninggalkanku, sama seperti saat Souji meninggal begitu saja. Aku merasa bisa berjalan lagi seperti biasa, bagai tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Aku berhenti memimpikannya, aku berhenti mengharapkan banyak hal.

_Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal benakku._

Kenapa hanya aku yang ingat kejadian pahit itu? Dan kenapa mereka tidak mengingatnya?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Butterfly<strong>

Shopping District, hujan semakin deras menuruni bumi, tetapi semua itu tidak menyurutkan niat gadis berbando merah itu untuk berlari di bawah hujan tanpa payung.

_BRUK_

Yukiko tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Ma, maaf!" ucap Yukiko seraya merapikan dirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa—"

Ia terhenti sejenak ketika melihat orang yang ia tabrak hingga jatuh. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada mata biru orang tersebut—orang yang mengenakan pakaian formal, bukan seragam gakuran Yasogami, serta topi biru.

Shirogane Naoto.

"Naoto-kun...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tampaknya kau sedang terburu-buru...aku juga tidak melihat ke depan," ia berdiri dan mengambil payungnya. "...Apa aku mengenalmu, nona? Kenapa kau mengenaliku?"

"Tunggu, kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Yukiko lagi, memotong kalimat Naoto.

"Sekolah? Untuk apa? Itu hanya membuang waktuku dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasusku," Naoto membalas dengan konkrit. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, nona,"

Detektif itu berjalan pergi, membuat Yukiko makin merasa aneh dan bingung.

_Kenapa semuanya...lupa? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang?_

Ia pun mempercepat larinya ke arah kuil, membiarkan dirinya basah terkena hujan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun tentang dirinya.

.

Ia terjatuh terlutut ketika mencapai komplek pemakaman itu, _tidak ada satu makam pun bertuliskan Seta Souji disana_. Ia pun kembali ke arah depan kuil, duduk didepan kotak amal seraya memeluk lututnya, air mata mulai turun perlahan dari matanya, ia tertunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan lututnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis disini?" seorang wanita berpakaian serba biru di bawah payung yang berwarna sama menyapanya. Yukiko tidak dapat melihat matanya karena tertutup oleh rambut putihnya yang bergelombang, "Kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Yukiko menggeleng.

"Ah, jadi kau...menemukan sesuatu?" ia kembali bertanya.

Yukiko membisu.

"Manusia memang makhluk yang haus akan keinginan, ya?" ucapnya. "Tempat ini, tidak, kota ini dulu padahal cerah dan penuh matahari dibandingkan sekarang,"

Yukiko tetap diam.

"Apa kamu lebih baik melupakan semuanya dan hidup tanpa kenangan atau mengingatnya walaupun kau harus terluka?" kata-kata itu amat menusuk benak Yukiko. "Manusia hanya punya satu pilihan...dan tidak ada kali kedua,"

Orang itu melangkah pergi, "Kusarankan..." ia kembali menghadap Yukiko. "Kau lupakan saja semuanya dan kembali ke kehidupan 'normal'-mu,"

...dan lenyap dari jarak pandang Yukiko.

Beberapa saat setelah ia terdiam, ia merasa melihat sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu tersenyum padanya, tepat dihadapannya. Ia tengah memakai seragam Yasogami-nya seperti _dulu_.

'_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin,'_ Yukiko menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap matanya, figur itu tetap disana, bagai menanti Yukiko untuk menghampirinya. Akhirnya, Yukiko berdiri dan mendekati figur itu.

Tetapi figur itu segera berlari keluar kuil, sehingga kontan Yukiko mengejar figur itu ditengah hujan.

"Souji-kun, tunggu—Souji-kun!"

Teriakannya tidak membuahkan hasil, figur itu telah menghilang ditelan kabut pekat yang muncul akibat hujan. Yukiko berhenti, ia menghela nafas panjang karena capek berlari. Ia kini melihat sebuah kupu-kupu biru perlahan terbang menuju dirinya, mengitarinya perlahan tidak mengetahui arah di tengah hujan.

"Kupu-kupu...? Saat hujan begini...?" Yukiko membuka kedua tangannya, kupu-kupu itu hendak hinggap ditangannya. Kupu-kupu itu memang mendarat ditangannya, namun lagi-lagi menghilang—sama seperti siluet Souji dan wanita berpayung barusan, menambah keheranan pada gadis berbando merah itu.

_CLANG_

Suara logam terdengar berdentum dari kejauhan. Perhatian Yukiko pun tertuju ke arah kabut. Ia sontak mundur ketika melihat monster—tepatnya shadows—berbentuk seperti katak dengan ornamen _shuriken _menghiasi tangan-tangannyadan syal berwarna kuning. Yukiko hanya bisa melihat sekilas karena lebih dari sebagian tubuh shadow itu tertutup oleh kabut tebal.

"...Shadows..." Yukiko semakin menjaga jarak ketika shadow itu merayap mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kenapa ada Shadows lagi disini...?"

Ia sudah terpojok, nalurinya pun mulai bermain, walau sudah lama ia tidak mengambil kembali senjatanya. Ia mengingat saat Souji mulai memasuki dungeon dan mengalahkan para Shadows di dunia lain, ia juga memberikan komando tanpa cela yang selalu berakhir dengan baik.

"_Jangan takut, Yukiko."_

Ia mengingat bahwa ia menyembunyikan senjatanya dibalik seragamnya—senjata yang mudah disembunyikan nomor 2 selain sepatu milik Chie—sebuah kipas dengan ornamen yang indah. Tak lupa kacamata berbingkai merah serta sebuah kartu biru untuk men-summon Persona-nya.

"_Aku adalah Shadow, diri yang sebenarnya!" _suara shadow itu bergetar. _"Amagi, sebagai pendosa kau harus dilenyapkan!"_

**.**

**To be continued**

Yap, itu shadow Yosuke. Berantem-berantemnya di bagian berikutnya ya? Saya sih masih belum mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Inaba, terutama apa yang terjadi para anggota IS dan DUNIA APA INI *author napsu, plak*

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca~ Nah akhir kata R&R atau C&C?


	4. Prologue, Izanagi

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku melintasi hujan, mencari jawaban dari pagi aneh yang seketika membuat kepalaku penat. Aku biarkan saja hujan terus membasahi tubuhku, aku sudah tidak peduli. Langkah dan nafasku beradu menuju ke tempat akhir ia beristirahat.

_Tetapi makamnya juga lenyap._

Aku kembali menangis, dan ketika itu sosoknya muncul dihadapanku—tersenyum bagaikan tidak ada yang terjadi. Ketika aku berlari mengejarnya, ia kabur. Konyol memang, tapi kejar-kejaranku dengannya dimulai.

_Aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya._

Aku berhenti di jalan itu, kupu-kupu biru tengah itu menghampiriku seaakan menertawakanku yang kehilangan buruanku. Sesaat kulihat ke arah depanku, sesuatu mendekat.

_Dia mengataiku pendosa._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Izanagi<strong>

"Amaterasu, Agidyne!"

Yukiko memanggil Persona-nya, menghantarkan semburan api raksasa menuju arah shadow katak itu. Shadow itu tidak merespon banyak kecuali sedikit erangan sakit, tetapi makhluk itu balas menyerang.

"_Wind of Oblivion!" _

Shadow itu mengayunkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan angin pengiris menuju ke arah Yukiko, menimbulkan luka kecil disana-sini, tetapi niatnya menggertak belum surut. Ia kembali berusaha mendekat dan dalam selayang pandang ia melanjutkan penyerangan.

"Agidyne!"

Sekali lagi Yukiko menghancurkan kartunya dengan kipasnya dan membiarkan Persona berwarna putih itu bergerak aktif. Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula, shadow itu tidak bergeming banyak akibat panas api yang mengenainya.

"Shadow pasti punya kelemahan..." Yukiko menggumam. "Tunggu...kelemahan Hanamura-kun kan..."

_Petir, Zio._

Gadis berbando merah itu mendadak berhenti sepintas pikirannya membayangkan sosok 'dia' di kepalanya. 'Dia' yang ia cari, 'dia' yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan dirinya. Walaupun ia tahu Tatsumi Kanji juga pengguna elemen petir, tetapi ia tidak sekuat 'dia', tidak ada yang pernah melampaui kekuatan Souji...

_SLASH!_

Lamunannya pun tersadar dengan satu tebasan kuat menuju arahnya yang ia luput lihat, ia pun melayang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri hingga tersungkur di aspal dengan penuh sayat, senjata bahkan kacamatanya turut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ukh..." Yukiko menahan sakit dari perutnya yang bersimbah darah. Darah merah bercampur air yang mulai menodai aspal Shopping District ditengah hujan tersebut.

"_Pendosa! Pendosa sebentar lagi akan kubunuh! Hahahaha!"_ shadow itu terkikik senang. _"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, pendosa! Dosamu terlalu besar dan membuat Persona-mu tidak berguna! Hahaha!"  
><em>

Yukiko berusaha merangkak meraih kembali pecahan kipasnya, tetapi shadow itu bahkan sudah tidak lebih dari setengah meter dari dirinya. Tanpa kacamata, ia hanya bisa melihat shadow yang ditutupi kabut buram.

"_Selamat tinggal, pendosaaaaa~!" _shadow itu mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yukiko.

_Berikan aku waktu untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Hidup bersama denganmu lagi, Souji-kun..._

"PERSONAAAAAA!" pekik gadis itu.

Kartu yang ia pegang menyala biru terang, semakin terang hingga menyilaukan mata. Amaterasu, Persona miliknya itu kembali muncul, masih dengan satu tangan berpedang hendak menyambut shadow tersebut. Tetapi, mendadak 'sesuatu' merobek dan merusak Amaterasu dari dalam bagaikan itu cangkang. Seberkas sinar putih menembus shadow katak itu bersamaan dengan sisa-sisa 'tubuh' Amaterasu.

Pada akhirnya, Amaterasu hanyalah sebagai kulit, Persona Yukiko itu telah berubah menjadi sosok karismatik berkilauan berwarna hitam tak lupa dengan pedang tajamnya yang telah melewati ribuan shadows di zaman dahulu kala.

Izanagi, telah kembali ke permukaan.

"Iza...nagi..." gumam Yukiko perlahan. Ketika cahaya Izanagi Ookami memudar, pandangannya mulai tidak terfokus . "Sou...ji...kun..."

Sebelum sang gadis menutup matanya, ia merasa sesosok manusia menghampirinya, meninggalkan kunci tepat di tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mungkin ada yang bisa tebak chapter berikutnya bertempat dimana *plak* Amaterasu sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi Izanagi, awalnya saya mau jadiin Izanagi Ookami sekalian tapi...saya ngikutin The Answer. Saya bakal munculin twist kayak di P2:Batsu juga tapi nanti lagi~ Saya udah bilang kan plotnya nyampur **The Answer sama Batsu**? Mungkin Batsu-nya agak kurang kerasa tapi yah, saya harap pembaca bisa terhibur~ (apanya)

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekali lagi~ Akhir kata, R&R / C&C?


	5. Prologue, Contract

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p>'Seta Souji'<p>

Nama itu terukir dengan huruf yang jelas dalam buku tebal yang dipegang wanita berambut putih itu. Ia masih berada di Shopping District, terpaku ditengah hujan dan tidak bergeming. Kedua matanya yang berwarna kuning terang itu terus melihat ke arah bawah—entah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau sedang bingung tanpa alasan.

Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gadis berbando merah itu bertarung demi hidupnya tanpa berusaha bergerak menghentikannya atau membantu. Tangannya makin mencengkeram buku tersebut ketika ia melihat sosok Persona milik _orang itu_ muncul secara tiba-tiba bagai sudah ditentukan sejak awal.

Salah satu tangan pucatnya masih memegangi payungnya. Sebanyak orang pun yang melewatinya tidak ada yang memperdulikan sosok anehnya yang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"..." ia mendesah pelan. "Apa ini bisa disebut dengan 'dosa'...?"

Ia melihat ke arah gadis berbando merah yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya. Ia menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kunci yang entah kapan berada dalam bukunya tepat di tangan Yukiko.

"Apa aku harus mempercayai manusia ini untuk membawa _dia _kembali?" gumamnya. "Karena kematian _dia _adalah bukan hal yang sudah ditentukan..."

Ia terdiam lagi, ia melirik ke arah pintu biru yang berada lumayan jauh disebelahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya mendatar, tetapi seketika saja senyum menghiasinya.

"Selamat tinggal, master," ucapnya pada pintu tersebut. "Aku akan mencari _jawabanku_ sendiri."

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Contract<strong>

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room,"

Yukiko membuka matanya, ia langsung melihat sosok pria tua berhidung bengkok di depannya yang menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dagunya. Yukiko merasa ia duduk di sebuah kursi dalam sebuah mobil limusin yang berwarna biru—ya, semuanya biru, mulai dari dinding mobil, kursi sampai warna meja—limusin itu sendiri terasa berjalan mundur, walaupun dari kaca mobil hanya terlihat pemandangan putih.

Hanya ada pria tua itu disana bersamanya.

"A...apa yang terjadi?" suaranya bergetar. "Di...dimana ini? Si, siapa kau?"

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri..." pria tua itu tersenyum. "Namaku Igor—maaf sekali sepertinya asistenku sudah tidak ada disini,"

Yukiko hanya diam.

"Tempat ini terletak diantara sadar dan nirsadar, bagi mereka yang sudah menandatangani kontrak." Pria itu memberikan jeda, "Ya, untuk membangkitkan kekuatan _Wild Card_, kau terikat dengan kontrak. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah tamuku di Velvet Room,"

"Wild...Card?"

"Hm, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," ia terkekeh. "Kemampuan untuk menyimpan banyak Persona dan menggunakan kekuatannya...sampai saat ini ada seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan tersebut berada disini,"

Yukiko bangkit dari kursinya. "Ka, kau tahu tentang Souji-kun...?"

"Tentu saja," senyumnya makin meruncing. "Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, jawaban dan 'kebenaran' dari 'kenyataan' pada hidupnya.

"Jawaban dan...kebenaran...?"

Perlahan terlintas kasus-kasus pembunuhan berantai Inaba di dalam pikiran Yukiko—dimana mereka berhasil menemukan bahwa Tohru Adachi-lah pelakunya dengan Izanami sebagai dalang dibalik layar. Ia mengartikan penjelasan Igor bahwa ia harus mencari jawaban atas keanehan yang terjadi pada kematian Souji dan ingatan teman-temannya.

"Kekuatan yang kau punya adalah tangga untuk mencapai jawabanmu sendiri," jelas Igor.

"Jawaban ini..." Yukiko terhenti sejenak. "Apakah ketika aku mendapatkannya...aku akan mati seperti Souji-kun?"

Igor melanjutkan, "Semua orang hidup dalam perjalanan untuk mencari jawaban, dan mereka mencapainya dalam akhir perjalanan mereka. Ingatlah jika kau mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang yang kau anggap sebagai 'teman' bahwa 'Kekuatan hati, ketika tergabung, tidak akan pernah tertutup'. Sama dengan pemuda itu, dan itulah semua yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

Yukiko hanya bisa melihat ke bawah. Tiba-tiba kepalan tangannya bersinar, kunci yang ia pegang sedari tadi itu langsung memikat perhatian Igor.

"Dan...sepertinya tadi kau menemui asistenku..." ucap Igor melihat kunci tersebut. "Kunci itu asistenku temukan di Persona Compendium milik _pemuda itu_,"

"Apa fungsi kunci ini?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," jelas Igor. "Yang kutahu, sebuah kunci ada untuk sebuah pintu, bukan?"

Yukiko melihat kunci tersebut, warnanya keemasan dan bentuknya agak unik. Berbeda dengan kunci rumah ataupun kunci mobil. Igor merentangkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci berwarna biru pada Yukiko.

"Nah, seharusnya aku tidak menahanmu disini. Awal dari pertarunganmu menunggumu, nona," Igor kembali terkekeh. "Datanglah kembali kemari atas kemauanmu nanti, selebihnya, sampai jumpa."

**.**

Aku merasa itu adalah mimpi—bukan—aku merasa semua kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi, aku...aku masih memikirkan apa yang orang itu sampaikan padaku.

Jawaban...hidupku? Kenyataan? Kebenaran?

Semenjak Souji-kun bicara padaku, aku menemukan arti hidupku yang sebenarnya, yaitu untuk 'menolong' dan 'menjadi yang terbaik untuk orang lain' bukan 'melarikan diri' ataupun 'menjadi tanggungan orang lain tanpa berusaha'.

Ya, aku menemukan jawaban hidupku saat itu.

Tetapi...kekuatan ini, kekuatan yang Souji-kun pernah—dan mungkin seumur hidup—miliki...

_Apa ketika kupakai aku akan menemukan jawaban yang sama seperti dirinya, 'kematian'?_

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Nah kalo kayak gini baru berasa The Answer *plak* tapi yah, inti yang dibicarain Igor beda sama yang di The Answer P3FES, kalau Souji kan berarti dia 'seekers of the truth' bukan kayak Minato yang menjadi seal untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang ia cintai. Yukiko jadi pemegang Wild Card...hehe, seru juga kan? Saya udah lama pengen buat cerita yang Yukiko-centric.<p>

Oh ya, saya sengaja Yukiko POV ga di italic, tapi ditandai titik pemutus baris, laluuu~ udah jelas kan siapa yang ngasih kuncinya ke Yukiko? XD

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, review-er setia atau yang cuma numpang lewat. Akhir kata untuk chapter ini, R&R / C&C?

See you next chapter on **Malebolge**~


	6. Malebolge, New World

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gadis berseragam Yasogami melewati setapak jalan Shopping District. Rambut panjang dikuncir dua berwarna coklat kemerahan melambai-lambai pelan dibawah payung berwarna merah muda yang melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang mulai memelan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat capek tetapi ia tersenyum, ketika ia berhenti di depan rumahnya, sebuah toko berlabel 'Marukyu Tofu'.

"Nenek, aku pulang~" teriaknya ke dalam toko yang tengah itu tutup.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rise-chan. Nenek sedang sibuk menyusun tofu~" ucap suara lemah didalam. "Ah iya, bisa tolong kau ambilkan pesanan nenek di Tatsumi Textile? Bilang saja kalau aku yang pesan~"

"Baik, nek!" gadis bernama Rise itu menuju arah seberang.

Ia langsung tersentak ketika melihat ke arah jalannya.

Ada gadis berambut hitam dengan bando merah dan seragam yang sama dengannya—bedanya gadis itu memakai blus merah—terbaring basah dibawah hujan tepat didepan gerbang Torii milik kuil Tatsuhime.

Rise makin kebingungan karena semua orang yang melewati jalan itu tidak tampak mengasihani, bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada orang disana.

"H, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu pun menghampiri tubuh orang tersebut dan memeriksanya. Ia dapat melihat darah segar masih mengalir dari luka di perutnya, tubuh orang itu juga mendingin karena terus terkena hujan. Gadis berkuncir dua itu melihat sekilas wajah orang pingsan itu

"Tunggu," Rise terdiam sejenak. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini...tapi dimana...?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Malebolge, New World<strong>

Ketika Yukiko membuka matanya, ia merasa berada di sebuah tempat tidur empuk—tapi bukan di rumah sakit karena langit-langitnya terlihat dekat dan bukan berwarna putih—ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin diatas dahinya, seperti sebuah kain. Ia merasakan sedikit nyeri, tetapi lukanya sudah tertutup oleh perban. Mata hitamnya melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali boneka dalam berbagai ukuran di sekitarnya—seperti kamar seorang gadis yang feminim pada umumnya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah sadar...?" suara gadis terdengar dari arah pintu sesaat pintu tersebut terbuka. Ia memakai seragam sekolah SMU Yasogami—dan Yukiko kaget melihatnya—Kujikawa Rise tengah ada dihadapannya bagai orang lain.

"Ri-Rise-chan...?" ucap Yukiko. "Bukannya kau kembali ke dunia entertainment musim semi ini...?"

Rise tidak bergeming walaupun dipanggil 'sok akrab'—bisa dimaklumi, jangan lupa walaupun sudah hiatus, embel-embel idol masih dibawanya.

"Oh, sudah biasa sih orang bisa mengenaliku, apa kau salah satu stalkerku?" mendadak ekspresi ceria Rise memudar. "Umm...ti,tidak, aku tidak berencana kembali ke dunia itu...aku sudah berhenti sejak tahun lalu."

Yukiko awalnya sweatdrop, tetapi ia ikut sedih. "Tidak, Rise-chan. Kita adalah...err, bisa dibilang...teman?"

"Teman? Tidak ada yang mau 'berteman' baik denganku karena aku seorang Idol," jelas Rise pendek. "Tampaknya kau adalah senpai-ku...yah, dari seragam Yasogami itu. Siapa namamu, senpai?"

"Amagi Yukiko," ia terdiam. "Kau...tidak ingat apa-apa tentangku, Rise-chan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku merasa pernah menemuimu di suatu tempat, dimana ya?" Rise menaruh telunjuk di pipinya, berpose berpikir. "Hrmm, sudahlah! Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Yukiko-senpai?"

"Emm, i-iya...terima kasih kau sudah merawatku," Yukiko menunduk. "Kau sudah mau ke sekolah?"

"Hm? Iya," Rise mengambil tasnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini, senpai."

Rise sudah hendak pergi dari tempatnya ketika Yukiko kembali memanggilnya, "Su, sudah berapa lama aku disini? Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Kurasa tiga hari?" Rise menaruh telunjuk di pipinya, matanya melirik ke arah kalender. "Ah, sekarang tanggal 24 April 2011!"

'_...Apa!'_

Gadis itu terdiam, kaku tak bergerak. '_Kenapa tahunnya kembali ke 2011?' _pikirnya di sel terdalam otaknya.

**.**

Gadis idol itu tengah melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, dan ia kembali dihentikan oleh sosok yang ia rasa kenal tepat di depan tokonya. Rambutnya putih _spike _yang sedikit, dahinya besar, alisnya tidak terlihat, ada luka jahit bertengger di pelipisnya, pemuda itu juga mengenakan seragam Yasogami dengan kaos berlogo tengkorak didalam seragamnya, perawakannya memang seperti preman pada umumnya.

"Pesan apa hari ini, Kan-chan?" Nenek Rise sudah menanyai pemuda itu.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kan-chan'!" bentaknya. "Ganmodoki seperti biasa ibu pesan,"

Rise menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat pemuda tersebut—yang berbeda dengan lelaki lain yang _sengaja_ beli tahu untuk bertemu dengannya—bahkan dia tidak peduli sama sekali kalau gadis itu lewat. Rise pun memutuskan untuk mematung disana dan menahan tertawanya karena orang sesangar dia ternyata dipanggil dengan embel 'Kan-chan'.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah lagi, Kan-chan?" tanya nenek Rise yang tengah membungkuskan Ganmodoki.

"Aku malas, Marukyu-baachan." Kanji mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hei, gadis bodoh, jangan menahan ketawamu, kalau ketawa, ketawa saja!"

"Ha...hahahaahaha! Maafkan aku, Kan-chan! Hahaha!" tawa Rise membludak, membuat pemuda itu bingung—biasanya 'kan ia dihindari nomor satu oleh tiap orang apalagi jikalau ia sudah berteriak? Kenapa gadis ini malah tertawa lepas?

Tetapi, mereka berdua merasa ini adalah sebuah deja vu.

"Hmph!" Kanji hendak angkat kaki setelah nenek Rise selesai membungkus pesanannya.

"Tunggu, Kan-chan!" Rise menarik lengan seragam pemuda itu. "Kau siapa? Kenapa rasanya aku kenal padamu?"

"Apaan sih, kau sendiri?" balas pemuda tersebut.

"Kan-chan, bukannya sudah kuceritakan? Dia cucuku, Kujikawa Rise," senyum nenek itu, dengan sabarnya ia tidak merelai pertengkaran remaja tersebut.

"Kujikawa Rise?" pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Ooh, artis yang sudah mangkir setahun lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kan-chan!" ia mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda itu. "Kau! Kau tidak tahu dunia Idol!"

"Haaah? Apa yang harus kutahu? Itu bukan urusanku!" geleng Kan-chan. "Jangan panggil aku Kan-chan terus, aku ini Tatsumi Kanji!"

"Tatsumi...Kanji? Aaah, akan kuingat namamu! Kau di SMU Yasogami juga kan!"

"Ya, tapi hari ini aku baru di D.O," ucapnya lantang. "Oleh guru literatur, King Moron, karena aku dituduh mem-bully anak kelas 1-2."

"Oh," Rise melepaskan cengkeramannya, merasa simpati. "Aku pergi dulu...dadah, Tatsumi..."

"Gh, uhuk! Ada apa sih gadis itu!" Kanji membetulkan kerah bajunya. "Apa urusannya dia denganku sih? Hrrg,"

Sementara, gadis berbando merah itu hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan wajah _shock _dari jendela lantai dua...

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Chapter ini lumayan banyak ya? Kebanyakan celotehan Rise sama Kanji sih~ daaan wow! sudah chapter 6 dan banyak tanggapan positif! Saya seneng banget ternyata ada yang suka~ :D<p>

Nah, apa para pembaca bingung~? Ya, saya juga, tenang saja. *plak*

Sedikit catatan nih, waktu berjalan mundur, dan 'kenyataan yang berbeda' saya dapet dari P2:Batsu. Disini kenyataannya Rise sudah berhenti total dari dunia entertainment bahkan sebelum dia ketemu Souji pas awal setting P4, Naoto yang ogah masuk sekolah, Kanji di drop-out oleh Morooka pas April 2011 dan Yosuke, Chie serta Teddie yang belum diketahui nasibnya...hah, gimana ya ini fanfic?

Oke, terimakasih pada para pembaca dan para pe-review yang menemani cerita ini! R&R bila berkenan? See you next chapter!


	7. Malebolge, Paralyzed

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

.

Sudah _tiga hari_.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Amagi Yukiko menghilang dari tempat duduknya di kelas 2-2 SMU Yasogami. Tetapi Satonaka Chie berpikiran positif bahwa Yukiko akan kembali—walaupun saat ia berkunjung ke Amagi ryokan, tidak ada yang tahu kemana Yukiko semenjak ia pergi ke sekolah tiga hari lalu. Ketika ia menghilang secara aneh ditengah hujan meninggalkan payungnya—meninggalkan dia dan Yosuke kebingungan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah timbul di otak Yukiko? _Dia sudah gila?_ imbuh Chie pada tiga hari ini. Nama 'Seta Souji' tetap terngiang di pikirannya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak ia kenali. Tetapi perlahan kesan nostalgia merayap di lubuk hatinya. Kira-kira siapa orang ini? Apa dia pernah duduk disebelah Chie? Dia pernah berteman dengan Yosuke?

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mengulang sesuatu yang sama takkan membuahkan hasil. Gadis berambut pendek itu berputar dari kursinya menuju pemuda berambut oranye yang tengah asyik dengan hapenya.

"Hanamura!"

Yosuke mengantongi hapenya, "Ada apa, Satonaka? Kau masih marah soal DVD-mu? Kan sudah kukembalikan tanpa pecah ataupun gores~" sela cowok yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Kau kenal dengan...Seta Souji?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>.<p>

—**Paralyzed**

Di benak Yukiko tak pernah tersirat hal segila ini. Dia memang tidak gila, tetapi huru-hara yang terjadi di sekitarnya mendukung ia melakukan hal demikian. Di siang bolong itu, ia kabur dari pintu belakang Marukyu Tofu menuju ke Shopping District yang sepi. Toko-toko baru saja buka, bukan hanya toko-toko yang ada setelah tutup akibat keberadaan Junes—yang Yukiko tahu—semua toko masih melaksanakan usahanya. Dari kejauhan ia masih melihat gedung Junes berdiri, apa _sekarang_ Junes tidak mengancam keberadaan toko-toko kecil di Shopping District?

Supaya ia tidak mencolok di keramaian, ia memutar arah dari Marukyu Tofu ke arah Yomenaido.

Dan sebuah pintu biru disana seketika menarik perhatiannya.

"Pintu ini kan..." Yukiko melihat-lihat sejenak. "Velvet Room?"

Kunci yang ada di kantung blusnya menyala terang, tetapi bukan kunci biru yang diberikan Igor, melainkan kunci lain yang ia dapat di tengah hujan tiga hari yang lalu. Yukiko pun mengambil kunci tersebut dan menaruhnya kedalam lubang kunci yang tersedia.

_KLEK_

**.**

"Seta...Souji?" Yosuke melongo. "Kau sama saja seperti Amagi, Satonaka. Aku tidak tahu apapun soal orang itu."

"Hrrm..." Chie bertopang dagu. "Aku cuma penasaran saja, kenapa Yukiko sebegitu gilanya dengan orang ini?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, jarang sekali juga kau mau ngobrol denganku begini, Satonaka." Yosuke berujar. "Biasanya kau cuma asyik dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan Amagi."

Chie membenamkan wajahnya ke kursinya, "Begitu...?"

"Hn, kenapa? Memangnya dulu kita sering ngobrol?"

"Dulu...?" kata-kata itu entah kenapa membuat Chie tersentak. "Kapan?"

Yosuke yang dibalikkan dengan pertanyaan turut bingung, "Satonaka...? Oi, Satonaka? Bukannya dulu kita beneran sering ngobrol? Dengan Amagi juga?"

"Kau pintar bercanda Hanamura, Yukiko jarang ngobrol sebelum aku yang biasa bicara!"

"M-Masa sih?" Yosuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dia kan ketawanya seperti orang gi—"

"E-Eeeh? Kau tahu dari mana Hanamura!"

Pembicaraan bagai anjing dan kucing itu makin melarut sampai mereka lupa apa yang tadi mereka obrolkan dari awal.

**.**

Yukiko kini tidak berada di Velvet Room. Setelah ia berusaha membuka pintu, ia malah terpental kembali tetapi kunci yang ia masukkan tetap tertempel dan tak bisa terlepas dari mulut kunci.

"A—Kenapa?" gumamnya seraya mendekati pintu itu lagi.

Pintu tersebut menyala biru terang tepat sebelum sempat tersentuh Yukiko, sinar itu sangat menyilaukan mata sampai-sampai Yukiko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali putih.

Ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat lain, walaupun di sekelilingnya masih sama, shopping district Inaba di tengah hari, orang-orang hanya berpapasan, tidak menganggapnya ada, sama seperti saat ia menghadapi shadow beberapa hari silam. Kabut perlahan merayapi shopping district, tapi kali ini tidak ada shadow yang datang melainkan—

—Rise.

Yukiko memfokuskan penglihatannya. Gadis itu _memang _Rise, tetapi buat apa ia mengenakan bikini kuning di tengah kota yang dingin musim semi itu? Yukiko tersentak pada awalnya, tetapi ia teringat bahwa _shadow Rise dulu berpakaian seperti itu_ sehingga persepsi Yukiko bilang itu cuma shadow dari sang Idol.

Shadow itu hanya menatap ke arahnya—walaupun tak terlihat demikian—mata kuning dan ekspresinya yang datar tidak lepas dari sang ratu es SMU Yasogami. Yukiko pun mencoba mendekat. Langkah demi langkah penuh keraguan dilakukan gadis berbando merah itu ke arah sang shadow. Shadow itu akhirnya bergerak membelakangi Yukiko menuju ke arah kabut.

"Tunggu!" pekiknya seraya mengikuti arah.

Yukiko mencapai shopping district penuh kabut, dekat dengan tempat perhentian bus. Shadow itu tetap bergerak sampai ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dilihat Yukiko selama 17 tahun tinggal di Inaba—

ada sebuah pintu besar di dekat palang perhentian bus—tepatnya, di tengah jalan raya yang dilewati mobil.

'Rise' berhenti tepat di depan pintu, seakan mengajak Yukiko untuk ikut bersamanya. Tanpa keraguan dan asa untuk bertanya-tanya, ia mendekati pintu besar tersebut dan membukanya...

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Wah, wah~ jangan timpuk saya karena chapter ini dipotong saat bagus. *plak*<p>

Saya masih cari ide buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jadi sabar ya buat yang nungguin update fic ini atau fic saya yang lain (pending banyak banget itu wkwkwk)

Sekian rant saya, terima kasih untuk pembaca dan pe-review! R&R dan see you next chapter!


	8. Malebolge, End

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Malebolge, End<strong>

Yukiko kembali tertransfer ke tempat lain, kali ini ia berada di Hill Overlooking Town, sebuah tempat favorit Inaba yang banyak dikunjungi dari orang tua sampai anak muda, biasanya pada sore hari bila langit cerah, penitipan anak ada disini. Sesuai namanya, dari tempat ini bisa terlihat kota kecil Inaba secara menyeluruh, Inaba sebagai 'kota yang damai' di mata para orang.

Sebuah kenyataan palsu, mengingat pembunuhan berantai pernah mengotori tanah ini.

Tetapi pada kenyataan _saat ini, _semua itu tak ada bagai asap—menurut Yukiko.

Langit sore disana begitu indah, gadis itu melihat ada seorang gadis berkuncir dua sedang menatap langit kemerahan diatas kota dari tempat duduknya sendirian. Yukiko kembali melihat Rise, bukan shadow yang tadi mengantarnya ataupun Rise yang menyelamatkannya tempo hari. Hanya Rise layaknya biasa.

"Senpai," ia mulai bermonolog. "Tidak kusangka kau akan pergi... secepat ini..."

Yukiko berdiri terpaku.

"Kenapa kau...meninggalkan kami...?" mendadak kedua mata coklatnya itu berair. "Kau yang telah...uhh...memberikan arti dari kehidupan kami...Souji-senpai..."

Rise berusaha menahan derasnya tangis yang keluar sementara Yukiko merasa pedih melihatnya—Ia sedih melihatnya, tetapi lubang yang ia jatuhi bulan lalu terasa lebih dalam dan lebih menyakitkan dari ini, ia menangis dan mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar selama sebulan.

"K-Kau bilang...aku dan Risette, tidak ada...yang berbeda..." Rise terisak. "Kau menerimaku...apa...adanya,"

Gadis itu berdiri, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"SENPAI, KEMBALILAH!" teriaknya menembus langit. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN CARANYA ASALKAN KAU KEMBALI...!"

Pemandangan terakhir yang bisa Yukiko lihat adalah saat Rise melihat ke arah belakangnya, seperti ada orang memanggil gadis idol tersebut...

**.**

"...!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tengah mencoret-coret buku tulisnya di tengah pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang dipimpin Pak Kondo yang merangkap guru olahraga seperti biasanya. Ada beberapa tulisan dan gambar di buku tersebut. Tetapi yang membuat kaget gadis tersebut bukanlah apa yang tangannya mendadak tulis dengan sendirinya melainkan—

—Ia merasa ada yang aneh, ia merasa ada perasaan yang makin mengganjal dan menyedihkan.

_(...Berat.)_

Teman sekelasnya sama dengan tahun lalu seketika ia melihat sekeliling, tak mengindahkan tulisan papan tulis gurunya. Ia lalu menutup bukunya, sebuah tulisan diatas bukunya membuatnya makin terheran-heran.

_Kujikawa Rise, 1-2_

Rise baru saja merasa dirinya gila, _seharusnya ia sudah kelas 2 sekarang. _Ia menatap buku itu lekat-lekat dan membuka isinya kembali, sampai tepat di tempat yang ia coret-coret barusan, matanya membelalak.

_24 April 2011_

"Ah, Kujikawa-san, bisa kau baca halaman 20?" titah sang guru, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Umm, sensei?" Rise pun berdiri, "Maaf pak, saya tidak enak badan, boleh saya minta izin pulang?"

Untungnya, guru tersebut segera mengiyakan, gadis itupun pergi dari tempat duduknya tanpa banyak bicara. Selepas dari kelas, gadis itu lalu berlari menyusuri lorong, mengambil sepatu dalam rak sepatu dan sesegera mungkin menuju Marukyu Tofu.

**.**

Yukiko merasa ia berada di atas sesuatu benda yang lembut, terasa seperti kapas...tunggu, atau mungkin kain? Atau mungkin...bulu?

Yukiko tersentak, ia membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia melihat langit masih sama seperti tadi, tertutup oleh kabut yang membuat gelap suasana. Bedanya, ia merasa berada di kuil Tatsuhime—melihat banyak sekali pepohonan rimbun yang membuatnya merasa tentram.

"Ah? Apa kau sudah bangun, nona?"

Mata hitam Yukiko menyeruak, melihat ke arah atasnya. Sosok yang tak asing tengah memangkunya sedari tadi dengan lembut.

Teddie, dalam versi beruangnya.

"Teddie...?" panggil Yukiko pelan, gadis itu lalu membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah sang beruang. "Ini dimana...?"

"Wow, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa aku seterkenal itu di dunia manusia?" beruang itu bermimik bahagia. "Ini? Ini duniaku, aku heran kenapa ada orang dunia 'sana' bisa terdampar 'kesini',"

Yukiko merasa ada jurang di obrolan mereka, Teddie masih saja berbicara layaknya Yukiko hanyalah orang awam yang baru saja memasuki dunia TV.

"Apa maksudmu 'kesini'?"

"Ini adalah dunia dimana Shadow berada," Beruang itu menjelaskan. "Setiap kabut datang, biasanya para manusia itu menjadi Shadow, tetapi kau mungkin pengecualian, nona!"

"Menjadi...Shadow...?" Yukiko terhenyak. "Jadi tidak ada manusia di dunia ini?"

"Yup, semua yang hidup disini adalah Shadow!" Teddie tersenyum riang. "Manusia yang setiap hari berjalan-jalan bila tidak ada kabut itu...entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu mereka sama sepertiku, Shadows."

Gadis berbando merah itu tak bisa berucap kata pun, diam seribu bahasa.

"Tapi kau benar-benar berbeda, nona, intuisi Teddie takkan pernah salah!" ucapnya lagi dengan riang dan semangat. "Kau seperti...orang yang pernah kutemui..."

"Eh...?" gadis itu membelalakkan mata. "Kau mengenalku, Teddie?"

"Tidak, hanya rasanya saja aku pernah bertemu denganmu," Teddie berpose sorak-sorai sejenak. "Siapa namamu, nona? Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti,"

"Amagi Yukiko,"

"Baiklah, Yuki-chan!" Teddie berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kabut sudah menipis, jadi...sampai jumpa untuk hari ini!"

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yey akhirnya ketemu Teddie~ *author muter-muter gajelas*<p>

Dan yaaak~ Rise sudah sadar!—RALAT—Rise sudah kembali seperti semula! Saya pakai konsep pintu yang ada di Abyss of Time, jadi intinya Yukiko melakukan perjalanan untuk menemukan pintu-pintu itu nanti—yah, saya jelaskan di chapter berikutnya...jadi, tolong kesabarannya ^^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah lewat, pembaca dan pe-review! Nah, see you next chapter~


	9. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya adalah Shadows,<em>

Pernyataan Teddie itu masih menyangkut di pikiranku, setelah menghadapi pintu aneh yang membawaku ke tempat Rise-chan, aku menemui kenyataan yang pahit.

**Dunia ini dihuni oleh Shadows, bukan manusia,**

'Setiap kabut datang, 'manusia-manusia' itu berubah menjadi Shadows.'—kalimat itu takkan kulupakan.

Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa ini takdir? Dimana Souji-kun? Sampai mana aku harus terus berjalan dalam kenyataan yang hanya membuat gila ini? Kuharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

—Tapi itu semua tidak akan mungkin.

Nafas ini, perasaan ini, semuanya nyata.

Ya, ini adalah _kenyataan_. Aku tidak bisa kabur.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Heartbeat<strong>

"Aih, aih, Rise-chan, kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?" tanya sang nenek yang menjaga toko tepat di depan pintu masuk.

Rise tidak menjawab, ia segera menuju kamarnya—dan segera berlari kembali ke arah neneknya.

"Ke-kemana Yukiko-senpai, nek?" tanya Rise gelagapan begitu menyadari jendela kamarnya terbuka begitu saja—Yukiko telah kabur.

"Dia menghilang?" nenek Rise melihat ke arah jalan. "Rasanya aku melihatnya barusan...ah! Itu dia!"

Tepat di arah nenek Rise melihat, gadis berbando merah berseragam SMU Yasogami yang tertutup oleh cardigan berwarna merah berada di depan gerbang kuil. Ia bersandar di gerbang _torii _merah dan terperosot hingga ke tanah, menunjukkan ekspresi kelam dan lelah.

"Yukiko-senpai!" Rise menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu, bahkan sampai memeluknya erat. "Ke-kemana saja kau, senpai! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan tadi!"

"Rise-chan..." ucap Yukiko pelan. "Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah...?"

"Aku ingat, senpai! Aku ingat!" pekiknya. "Awalnya kupikir kau orang gila tetapi entah kapan memoriku tentangmu—tidak—tentang para anggota Investigation Team kembali!"

"...Benarkah? Kau ingat?" Yukiko terhenti sejenak. "Tentang Persona, Shadows dan, dan...kematian Souji-kun...?"

"Ya, itu juga!" Rise menahan isak tangis dari perasaannya yang meluap. "Aku ingat..."

"..." Yukiko tersenyum. "Baguslah,"

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu, senpai? Kau...terlihat kacau,"

"Ah...ya, banyak hal..."

**.**

Setelah sedikit berbenah diri, kini ditemani oleh dua cangkir cokelat hangat, Yukiko memulai menguraikan apa yang sudah terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini pada Rise, mulai dari shadows, Amaterasu yang berubah menjadi Izanagi, pintu aneh yang membawanya ke ingatan gadis berkuncir dua itu, hingga penjelasan Teddie.

"Eh...? Manusia adalah Shadows...?" Rise nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya. "Dan kunci...pintu itu...memoriku saat itu dilihat senpai?"

"Ya, masih banyak hal yang belum kumengerti." Yukiko menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang kutahu,"

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, lebih baik kau istirahat lebih banyak!" Rise melihat ke arah kedua iris hitam Yukiko seraya mengambil tegukan dari cangkirnya. "Aku tidak tahu entah bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi...aku yakin kita bisa...err...menyadarkan yang lainnya juga,"

"Ma, maksudmu apa?" sang kakak kelas agak pusing dengan deskripsi gadis itu.

"Senpai bilang tadi membuka pintu dan melihat memoriku, kan? Kurasa itu penyebab memoriku kembali di 'dunia ini'," gadis Idol itu berpose selayak detektif yang menemukan sebuah testimoni. "Hrrm, tapi aku bukan Naoto-kun! Mungkin saja aku salah, hahaha..."

"Baiklah, kita akan coba, Rise-chan." Yukiko mengiyakan. "Kita harus menunggu kabut datang,"

"Kau harus lebih siap, senpai. Jadi tidurlah sana!" Rise mendorong Yukiko. "Jangan paksakan dirimu terus,"

"Ah, ya...terima kasih, Rise-chan."

Yukiko menyelesaikan cokelatnya, membereskan cangkirnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada adik kelasnya yang tetap tersenyum bagaikan fajar di hari yang baru...

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Oke, maaf kalo updetnya semakin melama (?) saya lagi masa kehabisan ide. Bagus deh Rise-nya udah balik dan ini menjadi chapter transit dari Malebolge ke Cocytus. Chapter berikutnya...kita menuju Cocytus!<p>

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, yang numpang lewat, dan pemberi review~ R&R dan see you next chapter!


	10. Cocytus, Pain

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Senpai, bagaimana kalau kita ke Daidara sebentar?"

Rise keluar dari rumahnya bersama dengan Yukiko, mereka menunggu kedatangan kabut berikutnya seraya mengisi waktu setelah istirahat mereka. Siap dengan seragam Yasogami mereka, dan kini Rise sebagai analyzer untuk membantu mengorek kebenaran.

Kalender tengah menunjukkan bahwa hari itu adalah tanggal 25 Juli 2011, tidak ada perubahan signifikan.

"Ah ya, ide bagus, kipasku hancur saat melawan shadow..."

"E-Eeh? Bahaya sekali, senpai!" gadis idol itu kaget bukan main.

"Yah, saat itu aku tidak tahu ingin apa, semua usahaku percuma," Yukiko mengingat kembali pertarungan bersama shadow mirip katak beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi sebuah kalimat membuatnya terhenti bicara.

_Aku melawannya—dan Shadow itu memanggilku 'pendosa'._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>—<strong>Cocytus, Pain<strong>

Baru kali ini hidupku merasa kosong, setelah menjadi detektif, setelah menjalani rangkaian kasus kecil yang bahkan bisa kuselesaikan tanpa memakan waktu. Tetapi aku merasa ada lubang.

Ya, lubang.

Semua kasus ini terlalu mudah. Semuanya seperti debu bagi kerahku.

Sampai hari ini pun, kantor polisi ini terasa sepi, semuanya damai. Tidak ada kejahatan, tidak ada kasus yang menggetarkan. Semuanya tidak ada. Padahal kurasa ada satu hal yang berlubang dari kertas hidup ini. Ada yang kurasa ada tetapi tidak ada yang bilang itu ada. Intuisi detektifku tidak bisa dibohongi.

Anggap saja lubang itu sebuah 'harta karun'...ya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa isinya. Konyol memang, menganggap itu harta karun adalah sebuah hal yang kekanak-kanakan, bukan? Hah, memang tidak pernah ada yang menganggapku sebagai 'detektif', jabatan hanyalah penampilan luar—aku hanya dianggap sebagai bocah yang gemar seenak jidatnya memasuki tempat kejadian perkara atau apalah mereka akan memanggilku.

Tidak, tidak! Ada satu orang—bukan—banyak orang yang mengakuiku.

Tapi siapa mereka...? Kenapa aku bisa mengingat orang yang bahkan tak kukenal?

Pasti ada sesuatu, dan sebagai detektif itulah tugasku untuk menemukannya. Aku akan menggali sesuatu yang kuanggap hilang.

Ketika aku ingin keluar dari kantor penat ini, seseorang memanggilku.

"Ah, itu dia kau, Shirogane-kun!" officer muda berambut urakan menghampiriku setengah berlari.

"Ada apa, Adachi-san?"

"Kau tak ada kerja, kan? Tolong bantu aku menginterogasi seseorang,"

Aku menghela nafas, "Baik,"

"Ia sudah ada di ruang interogasi dan aku sudah berusaha tetapi dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkan," jelas polisi itu seraya berlalu.

Fuh, tugas yang sepele lagi yang kudapat. Tetapi biarlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, kubuka pintu itu dan kulihat seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan kasar, seragam sekolah yang tak teratur, tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja. Memang ruangan itu tidak sedang dipakai, ruangan itu sering digunakan bila ada polisi yang menginap—ada TV, meja, beberapa kursi, bahkan ada tempat tidur.

"Aku Shirogane Naoto disini untuk menginterogasimu," ucapku. "Aku belum tahu kau terlibat dalam hal apa jadi aku—"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menginterogasiku, aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kau tanyai."

Aku menaikkan alis, "...Kau menghinaku tidak kompeten?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang yang sebenarnya," lelaki itu turun dari kursinya. "Kau takkan mengerti apa yang sudah kulakukan,"

"Siapa namamu?" aku mengeluarkan buku dan penaku.

"Tatsumi Kanji," ia membalas pelan. "Lalu?"

Pemuda ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, ia terlihat tenang, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama ia seperti kebingungan. Kupikir ia adalah orang yang ceroboh dan keras, seharusnya seorang bertampang dia seperti itu, kan?

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, hm?

"Apa yang kau bilang sudah kau lakukan?" aku pun bertanya.

"Aku cuma berdiri di depan rumah, tiba-tiba kabut menyelimuti kota, semua orang berubah menjadi makhluk hitam." Tatsumi Kanji berpangku tangan. "...Kau tidak percaya kan? Aku sudah tahu ini percuma."

Pada awalnya, aku ingin menendangnya keluar karena sudah kuanggap berbohong dan bercerita konyol. Entah kenapa, aku memandang penjelasannya seperti...hal yang sudah biasa terjadi.

...Aneh.

"...Tolong ceritakan lagi."

"Hah? Kau percaya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa..." aku terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...itu bukanlah hal baru,"

"Hmmm? Berarti mungkin kau tahu?" ia mengulang. "...Makhluk itu menyerangku, jadi aku berusaha membunuhnya...tetapi kabut tiba-tiba naik dan aku ternyata tengah menyiksa kakek tua saat itu,"

"...Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana tempat itu?"

**.**

"Senpai, kabut sudah datang!" pekik Rise ketika ia melihat ke arah langit di Shopping District. Yukiko baru saja mempersiapkan senjatanya dan beberapa obat-obatan dari Shiroku, sesaat mereka keluar toko, mereka tengah disambut oleh kabut yang mulai turun.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang pengguna Izanagi saat itu terkesiap. Ia memberikan kode pada Rise dan gadis analis itu segera mengenakan kacamata merah mudanya dan bersiap memanggil Persona-nya. Ketika kabut sudah menyelimuti kota, mereka berdua pun bergerak.

—Saat itu juga sang beruang datang.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Kenapa kau berada di kabut lagi? Sudah kubilang disini berbahaya, kuma!"

"Teddie?" Rise melihat beruang tersebut. "I-itukah kau?"

"Yuki-chan, siapa dia, kuma?" beruang itu menunjuk Rise.

"Aww, jangan bilang kau pura-pura lupa padaku Ted!" Rise memeluk sang beruang.

"...Umm, Rise-chan, tadi belum kuceritakan soal Teddie kan?" Yukiko mendekati mereka berdua. "Iya, ini Teddie, tetapi ia belum ingat apapun,"

"O-Oh," Rise tertunduk. "Jadi dia shadows, bukan Persona-user seperti dulu?"

"Persona? Ah, aku juga Persona-user, kuma!" beruang itu tersenyum riang. "Jadi manusia yang tidak berubah jadi Shadow itu sama sepertiku, Persona-user? Tidak kusangka, kuma! Kupikir manusia payah itu Shadows semua, kuma!"

Kedua gadis itu terdiam. Jadi Teddie adalah Persona-user, bukan Shadows yang dulu mereka berdua kenali? Entah apa yang terjadi, dunia ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ehh, intinya kau Persona-user kan? Kau mau ikut kami...err, membasmi Shadows?" Rise mengajak. "Dan...oh ya, aku Kujikawa Rise, Teddie."

"Baiklah, Rise-chan, Yuki-chan!" beruang itu mengangguk. "Tetapi aku ikut menghilang bila kabut naik, tidak apa-apa, kuma?"

"Yap, tidak masalah." Yukiko mengangguk setuju.

"Senpai, apa kau bisa melihat dalam kabut? Kau bilang tadi kacamatamu hancur, kan?"

"Ah ya...tidak apa-apa, asalkan ada analis aku mungkin bisa melihat...sedikit,"

"Jangan khawatir, Yuki-chan! Ada aku disini, kuma!" ucap Teddie berbangga diri. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu lensa seperti Rise-chan dalam waktu lima menit!"

"Benarkah, Teddie?" gadis berbando merah itu memperjelas.

"Yup! Tunggulah sebentar!"

**.**

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kota, tepatnya di dalam Inaba Municipal Hospital,

Sejumlah besar Shadows tengah dikalahkan dengan percuma, meninggalkan banyak bekas di sekitar dinding dan lantai dingin rumah sakit yang gelap. Wanita berambut putih panjang itu hanya berdecak kesal seraya menatap sekeliling.

"Disini juga tidak ada..." gumamnya. "Sebenarnya dimana lagi aku harus mencari...?"

Irisnya yang kuning bagaikan mata kucing yang membelah kegelapan. Ia mengetuk buku yang ia pegang sekali, ia lalu membuka halaman demi halaman dengan tatapan putus asa. Disana terukir tulisan, _Social Links – Seta Souji_. Dibawahnya tertera beberapa kartu arcana mulai dari nol sampai dua puluh, dan semuanya tidak berwarna.

Tidak—ada tiga yang berwarna.

Arcana Empress—dirinya sendiri, Arcana Priestess dan Arcana Lovers.

"...Gadis itu...Priestess, bukan?" ia bergumam lagi. "Apa yang ia sudah lakukan?"

Wanita itu menutup bukunya dan berjalan di tengah gelapnya lorong rumah sakit, entah kenapa ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menjadi pengawas...untuk kali ini."

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Hehe~ lumayan panjang ya? Saya lumayan suka sama chapter ini soalnya. Ada yang mau nebak Shadow siapa berikutnya, readers? Chapter berikutnya...kayaknya lumayan seru, pintu berikutnya dan beberapa petunjuk berikutnya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Anggota party saat ini berarti Rise, Yukiko dan Teddie. Daaan...gimana soal Kanji dan Naoto? Yak, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!<p>

Nah, sekian dulu chapter ini. Terima kasih pada para pembaca dan para reviewers yang setia~ Read, Review, Critics or Read-only? ^^


	11. Cocytus, Rage

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS. Dan...Sig Sauer P220 Combat...dapet dari Wikipedia.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

**A/N: **Sedikit variasi, sekarang Author Notes ada diatas *plak* yak, saya mau ngejelasin soal background setting fanfic ini. Malebolge, Cocytus, Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea, Judecca, Empyrean adalah nama-nama pintu yang saya ambil dari Abyss of Time dari P3FES, jadi bila judul chapternya berawal dari nama-nama pintu itu, berarti chapter itu merajuk pada petunjuk selanjutnya...yah, begitulah kira-kira penjelasan saya, ada yang mau ditanyakan?

Oh ya bocoran lagi, pintu kedua ini bukan menuju memori seseorang. *dihajar* Dan, yah, selamat membaca dan terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan support...ini cerita saya dengan reviewer terbanyak saat ini *tebar-tebar sedot WC* ...Ehem.

Well, let us begin the second part of five Cocytus parts. Keep R&R/Con-Crits semuanyaaaa~!

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Cocytus, Rage**

"Ah, ini dia kabut itu..." ucap Kanji seraya mereka berdua turun dari bus. Kabut yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tengah menyelimuti kota. Naoto yang ikut disana berbekal diri sebuah pistol dan peluru terbatas, tetapi Kanji sendiri tidak membawa senjata.

"Kau tidak punya senjata, Tatsumi Kanji?"

"Jangan khawatir, di dekat sini ada toko senjata..."

"Kalau kau mencuri, kau akan kupenjarakan setelah ini,"

"Hah, dasar cewek sok tahu aturan." Kanji mendengus.

"Tung—KAU! Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ini wanita!"

"Oh? Entahlah," jawabnya santai. "Ayo maju, detektif."

Kedua orang itupun maju, walaupun terhalang kabut, mereka menyusuri trotoar mencari jalan. Dan mereka berdua pun bertemu tiga orang yang belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya tepat di sekitar Daidara Metalworks.

"Jangan bergerak!" Naoto menggertak, memamerkan moncong Sig Sauer P220 miliknya pada tiga orang tersebut.

"Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun!" Rise yang mengenali suara tersebut malah terdengar menyapa mereka—membuat dua orang itu bingung—yah, tidak untuk Kanji. Naoto sendiri tampak mengenali Yukiko—gadis yang ia beri label 'mencurigakan' yang ia tak sengaja temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ohh, kau lagi Kujikawa?" seru sang preman. "Sedang apa kau...disini? Dan...oh, hai, Amagi-senpai, tidak kusangka kau tahu tentang Kujikawa."

"Kami? Kami sedang bersiap-siap," jawab Rise. "Kalian sendiri, kenapa kalian kemari? Kalian—"

"Ah, saya disini hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Tatsumi Kanji ini benar," Naoto dengan cepat menjawab—ia benci kalau malahan ia yang diinterogasi.

Yukiko tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan keadaan tanpa berani masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Teddie masih asyik dengan kacamata selagi pembicaraan ketiga adik kelas itu berlangsung.

"Hmm, jadi Kanji-kun melawan Shadows dan tiba-tiba setelah kabut hilang Shadows itu kembali ke manusia?" Rise menyimpulkan. "Jadi teori senpai dan Teddie benar,"

"Teori?" Naoto menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu apa, Kujikawa-san? Tampaknya ada jurang di obrolan ki—"

Sayangnya, waktu tenang mereka harus terganggu oleh suara berisik dan gemuruh yang berlangsung dalam waktu detik. Sebuah—tepatnya—shadow tinggi yang tersusun dari tiga orang murid wanita dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam yang bahkan menyentuh jalanan aspal serta mengenakan topeng berwarna kuning dengan pecut sebagai senjata mendekati mereka.

"APA-APAAN ITU!" teriak Kanji melihat makhluk besar itu mendekat. Pemuda itu entah kenapa merasa gentar, tetapi makhluk itu—ia merasa familiar—dan ia ingin melawannya.

"...Cih, apalagi ini..." Naoto menggeram melihat makhluk yang tak pernah ada dalam fantasinya tersebut. Sama seperti Kanji, ada keinginan untuk menjatuhkan makhluk tersebut. Dipegangnya erat Sig Sauer P220 itu dan mulai mengarahkannya ke arah Shadow tersebut.

"Naoto-kun, jangan tembak!" Rise menghentikan gerakan tangan detektif muda itu.

"S-S-Shadows, kumaaaaa~!" pekik Teddie panik, kacamata setengah jadi yang ia pegang nyaris saja jatuh pecah.

Yukiko mengambil posisi depan, kartu tarot serta kipas andalannya tengah berada di genggamannya. "Rise-chan, aku percaya dengan analisismu dan Teddie—"

"Aku ikut Yuki-chan melawan Shadows, kuma!" Teddie memposisikan diri di sebelah Yukiko.

"Amagi-senpai, aku ikut!"

"Amagi Yukiko-san, izinkan aku ikut serta!"

"Tidak, Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun, ini berbahaya!"

"Lebih berbahaya lagi kalau kau bertempur berdua saja, senpai!" sergah Kanji. "Tenang saja, tanpa senjata pun, Tatsumi Kanji ini tak terkalahkan!"

"Hei Kanji-kun, pakai ini, pakai ini!" Rise menunjukkan sebuah kursi lipat—sepertinya ia dapat dari dalam ruang baca di toko buku terdekat. Kanji langsung mengambilnya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Baiklah...serang, kumaaaaaa!"

Dalam komando, Rise mundur agak jauh dan memanggil Kanzeon-nya dan berusaha mencari kelemahan musuh. Naoto dan Kanji berada di garis belakang dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, Yukiko dan Teddie berada di lini depan, siap memanggil Persona kapanpun.

Shadows itu berhenti bergerak, kini ia tepat di jarak tembak para Persona-users.

"_Aku adalah Shadows, diri yang sebenarnya." _Suara Shadows itu lumayan memekakkan telinga. _"Yukiko... pendosa sepertimu, kau akan mati di tanganku!"_

Sesaat sebelum melayangkan serangan pertama, gadis berbando merah itu menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Kanji menghantamnya duluan menggunakan kursi lipat.

"_Senpai? Ada apa?" _navigator _party _itu bertanya.

Yukiko bergumam, "Chie...?"

**.**

Sementara itu, sang wanita berambut putih pualam itu duduk di atas rumah dimana Daidara Metalworks berada. Ia kembali seperti saat itu, tidak bereaksi, tidak membantu, hanya sekedar pengamat. Ia hanya melihat pertarungan dengan mata kuningnya seraya duduk menikmati tebalnya kabut yang menyelimuti kota.

"Jadi... Shadows-Shadows yang ia lawan berkumpul ke arahnya...?" entah kenapa ia tersenyum, seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun. "Jadi kunci yang kuberikan padanya itu berguna,"

Kunci, ya, kunci. Kunci tak berwarna yang ia temukan tepat di dalam Compendium milik Seta Souji setelah sang pemilik buku itu meninggal, Margaret sendiri sebagai pemegang buku tersebut tidak tahu apa arti kunci tersebut. Igor sendiri tak bisa menyimpulkan apapun, yang master Velvet Room tahu, kunci itu bernama _Boundary Key_.

Dari pengamatan Margaret sendiri, ia menyadari bahwa setelah ia memberikan kunci itu kepada tamu Velvet Room yang sekarang, kunci itu mulai menunjukkan warna—kunci itu berwarna merah muda setelah ia melalui pintu menuju ingatan sang gadis navigator. Margaret pun menyimpulkan, gadis berbando merah itu mungkin 'kunci' yang ia cari.

_Demi menemukan Souji_.

Wanita itu turun dari atas gedung dengan sekali lompatan sempurna. Ia berusaha menikmati pertarungan itu dari dekat tanpa terlacak oleh sang navigator.

"Hmhm..." senyumnya makin meruncing. "Apa aku rebut saja kunci itu darinya...? Ia pasti masih memegangnya."

**.**

**To be continued.**


	12. Cocytus, Meltdown

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special thanks:** buat chthonian (dot) net, deskrip tentang Lisa dan Tatsuya menginspirasi saya banget, terus **heylala**-san buat koreksinya~

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu. Gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_(Aku.)_

Semenjak aku mendapatkan Persona Souji-kun, aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa aku yang...dipilih? Maksudku, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku—aku dan Souji-kun cuma sebatas...sebatas itu. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Ada Naoto-kun, Rise-chan, Chie, Hanamura-kun, Kanji-kun—mereka semua lebih spesial dan lebih kuat.

Kenapa jadi aku? Aku yang ingat semuanya, aku disini sekarang, aku tidak punya kemampuan perang, tapi aku yang mengayunkan pedang. Semua ini...apa maksudnya? Bukannya aku tidak mau, bukannya aku mau kabur, tidak! Aku tidak mau mundur.

_(Hanya saja.)_

Semua ini—aku tidak bisa menahan cacian, aku sulit menerjang makian, aku terjaga pada hinaan.

Souji-kun, jawab aku.

_(Kenapa aku disebut pendosa? Apa karena aku ingat semuanya?)_

Raungan hatiku takkan pernah berhenti. Kekosongan ini takkan pernah terisi.

_(Apa sebaiknya aku mati?)_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Cocytus, Meltdown**

"HEAAAH!"

Entah sudah berapa hentakan kasar yang dilayangkan Kanji ke arah Shadow tersebut, Naoto berusaha menghemat peluru, Teddie tengah mengantarkan banyak _skill _es ke arah Shadow tersebut, Rise mati-matian berusaha agar tidak satupun anggota petarung harus terluka banyak.

Tapi Yukiko, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa—membuat para petarung dan suporter merasa kekurangan jumlah.

"Bufula, kumaaaa!"

Serangan Kintoki-Douji kembali mengenai Shadow itu telak, Shadow itu hanya merespon dengan sedikit pecutan. Shadow itu pasti tahu bahwa pendosa yang ia incar akan menjadi santapan yang lebih lezat daripada ketiga orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

"_Senpai, ada apa? Ada yang membuatmu takut...?"_

"Shadow itu...Chie..." Yukiko menunjuk ke arah Shadow. "Dia...Chie. Dan yang kemarin itu...Hanamura-kun...mereka, mereka menyebutku pendosa...kenapa?"

"_Eh...? Ap-Apa yang telah terjadi, senpai?"_

"..."

"_Senpai..." _nada Rise terdengar simpatik. _"Kenapa mereka memanggilmu pendosa? Apa kau pernah melakukan kesalahan—"_

"_ZIODYNE!" _Shadow itu meraung, mengarahkan petir tanpa ampun ke arah sang beruang.

Rise hafal kelemahan para anggota Investigation Team sejak dulu, ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraannya menuju arah pertarungan.

"_Tidak, Teddie!" _pekiknya.

"Kumaaaaaa!"

_BLAR_

"Gh...uhuk, hampir saja...!"

"_Kanji-kun...!"_

Pemuda berperawakan preman itu ternyata melindungi Teddie, Naoto bahkan Teddie tidak tahu darimana aksi heroik itu terpikirkan—Kanji sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa petir yang mengenainya tidak meninggalkan rasa apapun di kulitnya.

"Badanku bergerak sendiri," ucap Kanji pada Teddie. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Terima kasih!" Teddie nyengir.

"Tatsumi Kanji, Teddie, awasi serangan makhluk itu." Naoto mengisi pelurunya. "Sepertinya ini akan lama,"

"...Kanji-kun...Teddie..." suara Yukiko terdengar berat, tetapi ia merasa lega. "Kalian..."

_(Walaupun kalian tidak ingat, kalian tidak tahu apapun, kalian tetap bertarung...)_

_(...Aku...)_

Yukiko menarik kartu tarotnya, "Izanagi, Fatal End...!"

Izanagi muncul, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan karismatik tepat ke depan wajah Shadow. Sayangnya serangan tersebut dapat dihindari.

Rise nyaris berteriak, "Itu—Persona Souji-senpai!"

"_Akhirnya kau melawanku juga, pendosa..." _sang Shadow terkekeh. _"MATI KAU!"_

"Amagi-senpai!" Kanji memberikan jempolnya. "Itu baru semangat!"

"Ayo serang lagi dia, kuma!" Teddie ikut memberikan support.

Yukiko melangkah mendekati Shadow tersebut, walau sedikit gentar. "Kenapa kalian...memanggilku pendosa?"

_SWOOSH, BRUAKK!_

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, hanya dalam sekejap mata, shadow itu hilang akibat deru angin dari arah yang berlawanan. Ya, angin itu entah darimana menghantam urutan Shadow itu, membuatnya berantakan dan Shadow itu hancur. Sementara, kunci yang ada di kantung blus Yukiko menyala abu-abu—sama seperti saat ia mendekati Velvet Room beberapa hari silam.

"...Senpai? A-Apa itu perbuatanmu?" Kanji yang melihat kejadian itu membelalakkan mata. Sementara dua petarung lain hanya diam—terlebih lagi sang navigator.

Angin mereda, sesosok wanita muncul di hadapan Yukiko. Wanita dengan iris mata kuning, baju yang sewarna dengan Velvet Room dan sebuah buku tebal di tangan kanannya dan kartu tarot yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya di tangan sisanya. Sebuah Persona sudah menipis dari panggilannya.

"Amagi Yukiko," panggilnya dengan nada jelas. "Serahkan kunci itu padaku,"

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Di chapter ini saya bingung mau nulis apa, oh, ada! Skill Izanagi Cleave kan? (seinget saya) Tapi saya kasih Fatal End, sesuai perubahan Orpheus punya Aigis di P3FES—lagian kasian Yukiko-nya kalo skillnya cuma Cleave tapi Shadownya bisa Ziodyne, sekedar adaptasi. Dan...saya baru tahu saya nulis Persona-nya Izanagi Ookami orz, salah, salah, salah! Intinya, Persona-nya Yukiko Izanagi dengan penjelasan sbb:

**Persona: **Izanagi

**Arcana: **Fool

**Level: **35

**Skill List: **Zionga, Fatal End, Blade of Fury, Sukunda, Tarunda.

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikunya dan saya sangat, sangat, sangat berterimakasih atas reviewnya~!


	13. Cocytus, Heat

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak -ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>—<strong>Cocytus, Heat<strong>

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Yukiko. Ia memainkan jemarinya sejenak diatas buku, menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan gadis serba merah itu padanya.

"Kau kenal dia, Amagi Yukiko-san?" Naoto menurunkan pistolnya. "Wanita misterius,"

"_Semuanya, menjauh darinya!"_ pekik Rise dari jendela navigatornya. _"Ia yang mengeluarkan angin barusan, dia berbahaya!"_

Semuanya mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat asal, Margaret hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang sama—ekspresi tenang tanpa jeda. Melihat lawannya mundur tak lantas membuatnya maju mengintimidasi, ia membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Serahkan kunci itu," ulangnya lagi pada Yukiko.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yukiko, sesuai yang dipikirkan Margaret. "Kenapa kau menginginkan kunci ini?"

"Kenapa...?" wanita itu hanya tersenyum. "Karena aku pemilik kunci itu,"

"..."

"Apa, kau tak mau menyerahkannya?" wanita itu malah tertawa. "Baik, kau akan kulayani,"

"_Senpai, mun—"_

Terlambat.

"**Siegfrend, Meltdown!"**

Lingkaran api panas menyelimuti sekitar mereka berdua, Margaret tidak peduli kalaupun ia juga ikut masuk dalam lingkaran panas itu.

"Ugh—" Yukiko mengerang.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" Teddie merasa berang.

"Senpai!" Tak luput Kanji ikut menentang.

"Amagi Yukiko-san!" detektif bertopi biru itu turut kesal, walau raut wajahnya tenang.

"_Tidak, senpai!_" terlebih sang navigator yang tampak tegang.

Hanya Margaret yang berujar senang.

Wanita itu membuka bukunya sekali lagi, seperti saat ia akan menyerang barusan tanpa jeda. "Meltdo—"

"HENTIKAN ITU, KUMAAAAAA!" Teddie melompat ke depan, alih-alih menjadi penghalang sekaligus melindungi Yukiko. "BUFULA—"

Serangan kecil namun telak itu cukup menyentak Margaret. "—Krh!"

"Teddie-san, serang lagi! Aku akan membantumu!" Naoto ikut maju dengan revolver di tangan.

"Terima kasih, Naoto-kun!"

Sementara, Kanji dan Rise menghampiri Yukiko yang terjatuh berlutut setelah serangan api barusan. "Amagi-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yukiko mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan lengan Kanji. "Y-Ya, hanya sedikit...terbakar,"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, senpai. Ingat, lukamu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya," ia berdecak seraya melihat senpai-nya yang penuh luka bakar tersebut, surai coklat navigator itupun berkaca-kaca.

"...Amagi-senpai, kenapa kau bertarung sampai separah ini?" pemuda itu ikut merengut, kesal dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kanji-kun—ngh," gadis berbando merah itu menahan tangannya, tempat dimana luka bakar banyak bersarang.

Rise meraih tangan Yukiko, "Apa kubilang, senpai! Kau harus—"

"Tidak, Rise-chan, aku tidak boleh...mundur," Yukiko menggeleng. "Aku harus...melindungi kunci ini, kunci dimana ingatan kalian semua tertutup..."

"..."

"...Kau harus lebih menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri, senpai." Kanji menepuk bahu senpainya itu dua kali. "Biar aku melawan wanita brengsek itu,"

"Kanji-kun, tunggu, Souji-senpai pernah melawan wanita itu sendiri..." Rise memperingatkan. "Tetapi, kalian bertiga—kalian tidak akan bisa menahan wanita itu!"

"Omong kosong," Kanji pun berlalu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Amagi-senpai melawannya,"

"Kanji-kun, tunggu, hei, Kanji!" Rise berusaha memanggil kembali pemuda keras kepala itu, sayang ia tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "...Senpai, jangan bergerak, aku akan menemani mereka bertarung,"

"...Kalian semua..."

_(Kenapa aku lemah?)_

Margaret tetaplah yang superior di pertarungan tersebut, walau beberapa skill Teddie dan tembakan pengalih Naoto cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Ia mengganti Persona-nya, entah untuk sekian kali. "Narukami!"

"Ku, kumaaa!" serangan itu mengenai Teddie, membuatnya kaku sejenak. Naoto berusaha menghalangi Margaret untuk maju mendekati Teddie sampai Kanji berlari membabi-buta dengan kursi diatas ke arah Margaret.

"GRAAAAAH!"

_BRAK_

"Kau pikir kau bisa menembusku dengan kursi itu!" Margaret tetap pada posisinya, walaupun kursi itu tepat mengenainya.

Sang beruang luput dari penglihatan wanita itu, ternyata ia sudah berdiri dan memanggil Persona-nya lagi, membuatnya terhenyak. "BUFULA KUMAAAAA!"

"JANGAN SENANG DULU, BRENGSEK!"

_BRAKK_

Ketika Margaret tengah menghindari es yang datang ke arahnya, ia sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan serangan kursi Kanji. Alhasil ialah yang harus mengalah dengan terjatuh ke jalanan aspal dengan lumayan keras.

Naoto mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di hadapan Margaret, tidak memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk melakukan balas dendam. "Sebutkan dirimu, wanita misterius!"

"Hmph," wanita itu terkikik. "Sepertinya untuk kali ini aku yang kalah?"

"Jawab aku!" Naoto hendak menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"...Lain kali kita bertemu lagi,"

—Dan wanita itu menghilang dalam kabut.

**.**

Selepas wanita berambut pualam itu pergi, para petarung pun terdiam. Mereka berdiri di sekitar toko buku Yomenaido tanpa berkata apa-apa. Teddie tengah menyembuhkan luka Yukiko dengan sedikit Diarama, yang lain hanya menunggu dan melihat bahwa kabut belum juga surut.

"Ah, sudah selesai kuma!" Teddie tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana, sudah lebih baikan, Yuki-chan?"

"Terima kasih, Teddie."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naoto yang sedaritadi melipat kedua lengannya. "Urusan kami berdua sudah selesai sampai disini, tetapi keadaan masih belum stabil,"

Hening.

"...Kunci itu, senpai..." ucap Rise pelan. "Kau bilang kunci itu menuju memori seseorang, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi..." Yukiko melihat sekeliling, entah kenapa pintu Velvet Room yang ia gunakan saat itu tidak ada sama sekali. "Tidak ada pintu,"

"Hrrm, tapi di tempat ini banyak pintu... kan?" Kanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Selain Yomenaido, ada pintu toko lain kan?"

Semuanya tertegun.

"Umm, Kanji-kun, mungkin bukan pintu toko yang senpai maksud..." Rise memaksakan tertawa.

"Tapi mungkin saja kata Tatsumi Kanji-san benar, Kujikawa Rise-san," Naoto berdehem. "Tidak ada pintu lain selain pintu menuju toko-toko di Shopping District ini,"

"Kanji pintar, kuma!"

"...H-Hmph!" Kanji membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Naoto-kun, pintunya kan ada banyak, bagaimana aku bisa tahu yang mana yang harus kucoba?" tanya Yukiko pada sang detektif yang tengah memeriksa toko yang tidak tertutup.

"Ah, itu juga lumayan menjadi masalah,"

"Bagaimana dengan toko itu, kuma?" Teddie menunjuk pada toko yang berada tepat di belakang mereka berlima berdiri, toko dengan _banner _besar 'Daidara Metalworks' yang sanggup mencuri perhatian dengan etalasenya yang penuh benda tajam serta armor yang menjadi pajangan di luar toko.

"Ya sudah, senpai. Kita coba saja!" Rise ikut bersemangat.

Mereka berlima menuju depan pintu, Yukiko mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam cardigan merahnya, kunci itu kini sudah menyala abu-abu terang.

_KLEK_

—Dan pintu itu terbuka.

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aww...akhirnya update juga, saya bener-bener kering ide lagi. Mohon kesabarannya! Soal chapter ini...err, maaf kalo agak gak sreg, saya ngerjain chapter ini pas mentok writer block, saya cuma nulis dialognya dan paragraf penjelasannya saya tulis belakangan! Maaf bila tidak suka chapter ini!

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca dan para reviewer setia~


	14. Cocytus, End

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: **Persona 1/Revelations: Persona remake di PSP—game itu terlalu inspiratif dan menyesatkan -_-'

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

****Warning(s): ****Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu, gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Cocytus, End**

Mereka membuka pintu dan mereka berakhir di Shopping District. Ya, Shopping District yang sama—tetapi banyak perbedaan. Tidak ada kabut, tidak ada Shadow, lebih tepatnya, tidak ada apapun selain mereka berlima yang keluar dari dalam Daidara Metalworks, jalanan, toko-toko yang tetap sama. Teddie, beruang itu tidak ikut serta karena ia ingin menyelesaikan kacamata untuk Yukiko, jadi ia tetap berada di Shopping District.

Sayang tidak ada apa-apa. Terlalu sepi.

"...Ini?" Kanji hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kita kembali?"

"Tidak, ini bukan Shopping District yang biasa," Rise melihat ke arah langit. "Tidak ada seorangpun disini...aku tidak merasakan satu manusia pun disini..."

"Benarkah itu, Kujikawa Rise-san?" Naoto mengonfirmasi. "Hmm, ada benarnya juga, bila cerah seperti ini, Shopping District tak pernah sepi pengunjung,"

"Apa ini bagian dari memori orang lain?" ucap Yukiko.

"Tunggu, jangan bergerak! Aku merasakan ada seseorang..." Rise tetap di posisinya. "Di...kuil Tatsuhime?"

**.**

Sementara itu, sang wanita berambut putih pualam tidak mengikuti keempat orang tersebut. Malah, ia tetap berada di kota berkabut, tidak melakukan apapun atau bahkan mengejar mereka demi kunci tersebut. Ia hanya mendesah pelan seraya berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Hmhm..." wanita itu menggores bukunya dengan kuku-kuku jarinya. "Ternyata aku kalah walaupun pemegang Izanagi yang sekarang selemah itu? Ternyata ingatan teman-temannya kuat, hmm? Ternyata aku terlalu naif,"

Wanita bersurai kuning itu melihat sebentar ke arah belakangnya sebelum ia berjalan ke dalam kabut tebal di seberang trotoar panjang.

**.**

Keempat orang itu tengah mencapai tempat yang dimaksud, dan sesuai intuisi Rise dengan bantuan Kanzeon, mereka menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di depan kuil, tampak seperti sedang berdoa.

"Tunjukkan dirimu," gertak Naoto.

Siluet itu menoleh ke arah mereka berlima—seorang pemuda...tidak, tepatnya pria tegap dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng berornamen sebelah sayap kupu-kupu.

"Siapa kau...?" Yukiko bertanya pertama kali.

"Aku...Philemon," ia setengah membungkuk. "Selamat datang, di masa depan kalian."

"Masa depan?" Kanji hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggu, kenapa masa depan kami sekosong ini?" suara Rise meninggi. "Apa yang telah terjadi? Dan siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Aku Philemon, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan siapa atau apa sebenarnya 'aku'," jelasnya. "Aku disini karena aku ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu,"

Mereka berempat pun terdiam melihat sang Philemon tengah mendekati mereka.

"Ya, ini adalah masa depan kalian, seluruh Shadow di dunia telah saling bunuh membunuh dan tidak ada satupun yang tersisa di dunia ini."

"A-APA!"

"Semua ini karena, perbuatan—mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'dosa' yang dilakukan oleh segelintir orang..." ia melanjutkan. "Dosa tersebut...seharusnya tak pernah dilakukan oleh siapapun,"

"Dosa ini...sebenarnya apa?" tanya Yukiko pada Philemon. "Apakah aku...seorang pendosa?"

"Siapapun bisa melakukan dosa," ucapnya. "Tidak ada satupun manusia luput dari dosanya, dan dosa itu bisa saja disadari atau tidak disadari manusia. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk saat ini."

Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun, mereka berempat hanya menunduk. Naoto dan Kanji—walaupun mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu tetapi mereka tetap mendengarkan.

"Kembalilah ke dunia kalian, masih banyak hal yang perlu kalian ketahui sebelum kalian kemari lagi," sang Philemon kembali ke altarnya. "Percayalah apa yang ingin kau percaya,"

**.**

"Haah~ sudah selesai, kuma!" Teddie dengan ekspresi lega mengacungkan kacamata ber-frame merah itu ke udara. "Whew, andai saja tidak ada shadows tadi kacamata ini sudah komplit, kuma."

Beruang itu melihat ke arah langit, kabut belum juga surut. Mata besarnya itu menuju ke arah toko-toko, ia melihat seorang pria yang terlihat serampangan berjalan mendekatinya.

"W-Wow, tempat ini kabutnya tebal sekali..." ia berujar ke arah Teddie seraya basa-basi. "Siapa kau? Shadows?"

"Teddie bukan Shadows, kuma!" sergah sang beruang. "Kaulah yang pantas kucurigai, kuma! Apa kau Shadows, kuma!"

"Bukan, aku kesini untuk menemui kalian," pria itu tertawa. "Kemana anak-anak itu, beruang?"

"Anak-anak? Maksudmu Yuki-chan, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun dan Kanji? Mereka belum kembali, kuma."

"Begitu? Ya sudahlah, aku akan menunggu di Souzai Daigaku, tolong bilang mereka ya, beruang~"

Pria itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Teddie yang kebingungan.

"Siapa dia, kuma? Aku lupa tanya namanya." Teddie manggut-manggut. "Sudahlah, biar nanti kuberitahu Yuki-chan dan Rise-chan~"

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Author asli sedang miskin ide, akhir-akhir ini. Beneran, di kepala ga ada apa-apa kecuali makan, minum, nafas, tidur. Liburan memang cepat dan menyesatkan, yah~ Ini adalah chapter akhir rangkaian Cocytus, kita akan langsung ke bagian berikutnya, Antenora—yang mungkin porsinya lumayan banyak juga, mengingat Cocytus sampai 5 chapter. Belum lagi Ptolomea, Judecca dan Empyrean.

Oke, siapa orang tersebut~? Di chapter berikutnya bakal ketahuan kok. Nah, terima kasih sekali lagi pada para pembaca, yang sudah lewat dan para review-er!


	15. Antenora, Justice

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. **In-Laqetti—apa In-Lak'ech gitu—karangan Kashihara Akinari dan data para petinggi Masquerade seperti King Leo, Queen Aquarius, Lady Scorpio dan Prince Taurus. Err, inspirasi?

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja diskontinu, sering ganti POV, Chara death.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Dosa, pendosa, aku.

Apa semua itu berkaitan?

Semua Shadows bilang aku adalah pendosa, tetapi aku tidak tahu telah berbuat dosa apa. Philemon, pria itu berkata bahwa semua manusia pasti mempunyai dosa. Dan dosa yang dimaksud bisalah terjadi saat manusia itu menyadarinya atau ia tidak sadar melakukannya.

Aku... apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku hanya menangis, mencoba kabur dari duniaku dengan mengunci diri saat hari itu, dan tiba-tiba aku ada disini dengan memegang Izanagi.

Dosaku dimana? Dosaku apa? Dengan siapa aku berdosa? Bagaimana aku berdosa? Kenapa aku disebut pendosa? Mengapa aku disebut berdosa oleh mereka?

Apa karena aku mengunci diri dari dunia luar?

Tidak, _belum _ada yang menyatakan jawabannya padaku.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>—<strong>Antenora, Justice<strong>

"Kalau begitu, kami berdua harus kembali ke kantor polisi," ujar Naoto seraya setengah menggiring Kanji. "Aku masih harus meyakinkan bahwa Tatsumi Kanji-san tidak bersalah,"

"Bye, bye, Kanji, Naoto-kun!" balas Rise seraya melambai. Yukiko melihat sekelilingnya, mencari Teddie. "Hm? Kenapa, senpai? Mencari Teddie?"

"Iya, dia menyelesaikan kacamataku, kan? Setidaknya harus kuambil sebelum kabut ini menghilang,"

**.**

Sementara, kedua orang yang menuju kantor polisi itu memelankan laju mereka seraya mulai berbicara apa yang mereka simpan di pikiran mereka sedari tadi.

"Aneh," Naoto memulai. "Kau, dan tampaknya semua orang itu tahu kalau aku ini wanita,"

"Lalu? Apa anehnya, nona detektif...?" Kanji yang tengah mengantungi kedua tangannya di saku celananya hanya berkomentar setengah hati. "Itu kan biasa saja, kau kan detektif terkenal,"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, apalagi bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa...kenapa semua ini seperti tidak bisa kusebut kebetulan?" serunya. "Apa kau bisa menjawab itu, Tatsumi Kanji-san!"

"Aku tidak sepintar kamu, nona detektif," dengusnya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau aku merasa kita sama seperti mereka,"

Naoto tak pelak menaikkan alisnya. "...Darimana kau mendapat perspektif begitu?"

"Insting? Hahah," Kanji tertawa garing. "Bukannya aku mau puitis atau apalah, kurasa kita semua pernah bertemu, itu aja."

"Ada benarnya juga..." detektif ini menurunkan topinya. "Tapi—"

"Apalagi yang mau kau tolak hah? Anggap saja kita berdua ada di lubang yang sama, selesai."

Naoto pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil—entah dipaksakan atau ia memang tidak bisa membalas lagi—Kanji sementara itu tambah mendengus. Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat perhentian bus dan kembali ke kantor kepolisian Inaba.

**.**

"Souzai...Daigaku?" Rise menaruh telunjuknya di dagu tanda berpikir. "Siapa yang ingin bertemu kami? Cowok?"

"Kurang lebih dia pesan begitu padaku, kuma." Teddie mengangguk tanda konfirmasi. "Sebaiknya kalian kesana setelah kabut pergi, kuma! Lebih aman bila kabut sedang tidak ada, kan?"

"Terima kasih, Teddie," senyum Yukiko.

Kedua gadis itu melambai tanda perpisahan pada Teddie, setelah kabut naik, perlahan sosok beruang itu ikut menipis dan menghilang mengikuti kabut.

"Sayangnya Teddie hanya muncul saat kabut~" Rise menghela nafas. "Nah, ayo ke Souzai Daigaku, senpai. Aku penasaran dengan orang ini,"

**.**

_KLANG_

Entah sudah berapa kaleng kopi yang ia keluarkan dari mesin minuman dengan logo merah-biru ATLUS di sampingnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak uang 120 yen yang ia habiskan hanya untuk kopi. Yah, sebagai seorang yang hidup di areal malam sepertinya, kopi adalah teman, bukan?

Setelah penantian, akhirnya kabut naik, dan ia melihat sekelilingnya kembali seperti biasa. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, tidak jelas itu tanda lega ataupun tanda ia bosan menunggu. Kegiatan manusia sore itu mulai beredar, tetapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat.

_KLANG_

Kaleng kopi kelima—yah, sejauh yang bisa ia hitung. Ia tidak pernah menghitung apapun, kalkulasi bukan bidangnya.

"Adachi-san...?"

Dan...bingo! Tamu yang dinantinya datang. Dengan senyum lebar, pria itu menyapa mereka. Melihat wajah dua gadis belia yang setengah terbelalak entah kenapa membuatnya makin ceria.

"Ah, hai, bocah-bocah. Aku sudah menunggu kalian,"

"Tunggu, Adachi-san...kenapa kau—bukannya kau ada di penjara!" Rise berseru tak bersahabat.

"Ri-Rise-chan, tenanglah, kau ingat bahwa waktu berbalik?" Yukiko berusaha menahan adik kelasnya itu.

"Hoo, jadi waktu benar-benar berbalik, hm? Pantas saja aku ada dan bebas disini sekarang," Tohru Adachi terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku disini bukan untuk membunuh atau menyiksa, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal kebenaran,"

"...Baiklah, tetapi jangan disini, Adachi-san." Yukiko dengan kepala dingin masuk ke negosiasi.

"Se-Senpai, kau serius! Dia kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rise-chan. Percayailah musuhmu sekali-kali," imbuh sang senpai dengan bijak.

"Hmmm, sang Amagi yang dulu melarikan diri sudah menjadi dewasa, eh?" ejek Adachi. "Mau dimana? Aiya? Akan kutraktir kalian kalau perlu,"

"Tidak perlu, kita ke kuil Tatsuhime saja, jauh lebih tenang,"

"Baik, terserah~"

**.**

Setelah Adachi (memaksa) membelikan kedua gadis itu minuman kaleng, mereka menuju kuil Tatsuhime. Yukiko mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami seperti ia menceritakannya pada Rise—tentu Rise kadang melawan bila Adachi mengeluarkan komentar kotornya.

"Aaah, ya, ya, aku mengerti...jadi setelah kematian bocah itu, semua kejadian ini terulang?" Adachi memainkan kaleng kopinya. "Aku yakin ini bukan perbuatan Izanami, semenjak kalian sudah menyelesaikannya,"

"Lalu...kenapa kau punya inisiatif bertanya pada kami?" tanya Rise dengan nada agak galak.

"Kenapa? Hanya insting saja," jelasnya. "Karena bocah abu-abu itu yang mengalahkan Izanami dan menyulut masalah pembunuhan itu kan? Kenyataannya ia telah pergi sekarang,"

Kedua gadis itu diam.

"Aah, maaf, maaf." Adachi sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Kau mau apa setelah tahu kebenarannya Adachi-san?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya kebetulan menjadi salah satu orang yang tahu-tahu ingat seperti katamu tadi, Amagi. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan urusan dunia ini, polisi adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan," officer itu memaksakan tawa. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut kalian saja? Sepertinya ini menarik walaupun aku harus berada di tengah bocah-bocah,"

Nyaris saja kedua kaleng yang kedua gadis itu pegang jatuh bersamaan.

"HAH?" pekik Rise lebih dulu. "Kau mau ikut kami!"

"Apa? Ada masalah? Aku, Adachi Tohru sedang berbaik hati pada kalian, loh?" lagi-lagi Adachi mengeluarkan tawa ala psikopatnya. "Aku lebih senang hidup di penjara daripada dunia kelewat normal begini, kalian tahu?"

"Ah, hahaha...ha..." tawa Rise. "E-Err, senpai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"...H, hah? Ah..." Yukiko terdiam sejenak. "Me, menurutku sih tidak apa-apa,"

Rise menepuk dahinya. "Senpai, kau pasti sudah gila..."

"Wow, jadi kau mau mempercayaiku? Baiklah~ terima kasih sudah menerimaku kalau begitu." Adachi meminta jabat tangan. "Tenang, aku takkan mengecewakan kalian!"

Yukiko menyambut datangnya anggota baru itu dengan biasa, walaupun Rise masih bertampang kecut pada Adachi. Polisi itu memang dicap kriminal, tetapi ia bersahabat—mungkin untuk saat ini.

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahaha~ nggak terlalu ngagetin ya? Mungkin pembaca akan bertanya-tanya kenapa harus Adachi? Yah...saya sendiri gatau kenapa kepikiran Adachi, jangan tanya saya, salahkan Fuhrer (?) yang telah membuat Longinus (ini author kenapa dah). Berarti Persona-nya Adachi **Magatsu Izanagi **dengan arcana Death. (apa kurang cocok?)

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Dan...oh ya, SEMUA CERITA SAYA BAKALAN LAMA UPDATE KARENA SAYA UDAH SMA JADI MOHON MAAF YA~


	16. Antenora, Emptiness

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. **Dan juga untuk koneksi internet yang mendadak cepet padahal liburannya udah kelar -_- lalu manga _Until Death do Us Part _untuk Tokarev-nya.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu. Gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> A Lone Prayer<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>—<strong>Antenora, Emptiness<strong>

Beberapa hari berselang setelah pertemuan itu, tidak ada perubahan dari kota, tetapi tidak ada juga Shadows yang mendadak datang saat kabut tebal di sekitar Shopping District. Adachi kala itu hanya berkeliling dengan Tokarev miliknya di tangan, Rise mencoba melakukan scan sementara Yukiko menunggu di tengah-tengah Shopping District.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke suatu tempat? Misalnya di Junes atau Samegawa?" usul Rise.

"Boleh saja, Shadows-Shadows disini normal-normal saja," seru Adachi. "Junes saja yang lebih dekat,"

"Mm..." Yukiko mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun angkat kaki dari lingkungan sepi menuju supermarket besar itu.

**.**

Tolol, konyol.

Entah kenapa perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam otak seorang Hanamura Yosuke. Ia memutuskan membolos dari kelas wali kelasnya tercinta dan berjalan bagai zombie mengelilingi kota seorang diri masih dengan seragam Yasogami-nya. Embel-embel sakit kadang sulit menipu wali kelas 2-2 tersebut, sehingga Yosuke yang entah teknik akting macam apa yang membuatnya bisa keluar sebagai pemenang.

Hanya saja ia merasa seperti orang tolol. Ia merasa hidupnya tak lebih dari suratan konyol. Tak lebih, tak kurang, itulah yang ia rasakan di hidupnya. Membosankan? Memang. Yosuke adalah segelintir pemuda yang merasa dirinya kosong, haruslah ada hentakan di hidup ini seperti di komik atau video game.

Tetapi tidak, ini adalah wilayah damai. Tak ada lagi perang, bahkan bom atom. Ia juga hanyalah seorang Yosuke, pelajar SMU kelas 2 yang standar, bersenang-senang di bawah sinar mentari sambil dihiasi canda dan tawa.

—Seharusnya begitu, tetapi tidak demikian.

Kakinya berhenti di tengah-tengah shopping district yang tengah hari itu lebih sepi dari yang bisa ia rasakan, sekelilingnya tebal kabut, tetapi matanya terbiasa. Pemuda itu memasang headphone yang sedaritadi bertengger ditelinganya dengan volume penuh, ia mencari tempat menepi seraya menganggap bahwa suasana mirip rumah hantu ini hanyalah fatamorgana.

Souzai Daigaku,

Ia melihat Chie tengah menikmati Steak Skewer, masih dalam jaket hijau yang ia pakai diatas seragam Yasogaminya.

Tunggu, Chie? Bukannya ia hari ini tidak masuk?

"Satonaka?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, Hanamura. Kau bolos?" balasnya dengan nada monoton, langsung ia lahap Steak yang ada di tangannya. "Kau terlihat lesu, kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Yosuke menggeleng. "Oh ya, kenapa nggak masuk? Lebih parah daripada bolos."

"Aku...yah, anggap saja aku sudah malas sekolah, entah kenapa aku tidak peduli lagi," Chie hanya nyengir. "Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya jadi aku bingung mau apa lagi!"

"Konyol kau, Satonaka." Yosuke mendekati mesin minuman, memasukan koin dan menekan tombol Cielo Mist. "Tapi kurasa...aku sependapat,"

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, banyak hint YosuChie yah? Hahah. Jangan tanya juga kenapa ini chapter sedikit banget.

Kayaknya Antenora dan Ptolomea bakal singkat aja, ya, tergantung saya mood ngerjain fanficnya. Oh ya tentang 'pendosa' dan 'dosa' mungkin akan sedikit dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya oleh Shadow—oke, no spoiler.

Sekian, terima kasih bagi para review-er, pembaca dan yang numpang lewat, 'till next chapter!


	17. Antenora, Fear

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. **Dan terima kasih juga untuk bulan puasa (?)

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu,gonta-ganti POV (tergantung maunya si author *disepak*), Chara death.

**.**

_Apa dunia ini tersusun oleh dosa?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Antenora, Fear**

Insting polisi memang berbeda dari mental anak SMA.

Benar saja, shadows besar yang diselubungi bunga mawar tengah tampak menunggui mereka bertiga untuk datang ke tempat itu, dimana gedung Junes berada. Sayang, sebelum mereka meninggalkan shopping district, sosok sang beruang tidak dapat mereka temukan dimanapun.

"_Ooh~ pendosa ternyata mencariku~"_

Suara Shadow Kanji itu cukup membuat Yukiko bergidik, nyaris saja Adachi atau Rise muntah di tempat. Shadow Kanji merupakan...salah satu representasi diri yang terlalu blak-blakan, bahkan melebihi bentuk Shadow Rise.

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku apa...dosaku...yang ada di dunia ini?" Yukiko bertanya hal yang sama yang ia pernah katakan pada Shadow Chie.

"_Dosa, kau tidak tahu dosa itu apa? Padahal kaulah yang berbuat dosa~" _suara Shadow itu melengking. _"Dosamu...kurasa kau tak perlu tahu itu,"_

"Kenapa aku tak perlu tahu dosaku...?"

Shadow itu berpose sok berpikir yang disaat bersamaan bisa diterjemahkan sok imut,_"Karena kau yang menetapkan itu sejak awal, pen-do-sa~"_

Yukiko tidak berkata.

"_Ya, semuanya sejak awal sudah ditetapkan. Kau pendosa yang bermain di dalam dosamu, menarik bukan?"_

"Pendosa...di dalam dosamu?" Rise mengulang kata-kata tersebut, seakan ada yang janggal. "Dunia ini dosa senpai, maksudmu...?"

Adachi menyela, "Aaaargh! Hoi! Sudah belum ngobrolnya? Aku mulai mual dengan bau karangan mawar itu..."

Yukiko hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menarik satu-satunya senjata yang ada di pegangannya.

"_Kalau kau membiarkanku membunuhmu, akan kuberitahu dosamu, lho!"_

Kata-kata manis itu hampir membuat Yukiko gentar, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepala seraya mengacungkan senjatanya tanda menggertak.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mati, setidaknya, tidak di tanganmu!" serunya.

"_Dosamu menarik lho, gadis manis..." _suara sang Shadow kembali menarik Yukiko untuk tidak keluar dalam lingkaran negosiasi. _"Tapi terserahlah, kepala pendosa sepertimu mungkin bisa membuatku kenyang."_

**.**

"Hei, Hanamura, menurutku akhir-akhir ini kau lebih melankolis." Chie berkomentar.

"Masa' sih?" Yosuke menaikkan alisnya seraya menenggak kaleng Cielo Mist ketiganya. "Perasaanmu saja, tetapi memang aku, Hanamura Yosuke, adalah seorang yang misterius—"

_DUAK_, satu tendangan mendarat di kaki Yosuke. "Nggak usah ngelunjak, bodoh."

"Aww, Sa-Satonaka, sakiiit!" keluh sang pemuda berambut oranye sembari menahan kakinya. "Tendanganmu memang hebat yah."

"Baru kali ini kan, aku menendangmu?"

"Me, memang sih, tapi aku merasa ini kali kedua..."

"Jangan bercanda, kita belum pernah berteman sekalipun. Mana mungkin aku pernah menendangmu!"

"Pernah kok! Saat aku membelah DVD Trial of Dragon-mu jadi dua—"

"...Kapan itu? Bukannya DVD-nya sudah kau kembalikan?"

"Serius, Satonaka. Aku merasa pernah..."

"Sudahlah, kau mulai seperti Yukiko saja." Chie berdecak. "Oh ya, soal Yukiko...katanya sudah berhari-hari ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya."

Yosuke membelalakkan mata, "Jangan-jangan ia diculik?"

"Tidak, menurut Kasai-san ia menginap di suatu tempat..." Chie berpangku tangan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya sejak hari itu, soal Souji Seta lah, apalah..."

"Benar juga..." Yosuke berpikir sejenak. "Kita merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tetapi Amagi tampak seperti menemukan sesuatu...apa ini ada hubungannya?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku tidak sepintar itu, Hanamura~"

"Ya, aku tahu...aku juga nggak pintar-pintar amat..."

Tiba-tiba, sesosok beruang muncul dari arah lain, menghampiri Yosuke dan Chie. Kedua manusia itu hanya melongo sementara mata besar beruang itu mengkilat-kilat.

"Whoa, Hanamura, lihat! Ada maskot berjalan!"

"...Kuma...?"

**.**

"_Awas, Adachi-san! Shadow itu bisa mengeluarkan serangan physical tingkat tinggi!"_

Panasnya pertarungan, kerasnya medan perang, luputnya penglihatan, kesulitan penyerang. Walau sudah dengan dua orang, para Persona-user itu tetap kesulitan menghadapi Shadow keras kepala satu ini. Bukan hanya serangan fisik beruntun, terkadang _skill _pendukung macam _Heat Riser _sering diluncurkannya.

"Bocah Amagi, serang dia dengan Zio selagi aku memakai Debillitate!"

"Baik, Adachi-san!" Yukiko berusaha dengan cepat mengambil posisi berlawanan dengan Adachi. "Ziodyne!"

Seberkas cahaya menabrak cepat, sang Shadow tak mau kalah.

"_Vorpal Blade!" _geramnya. Puluhan sayatan terarahkan pada kedua insan, erangan dan darah tak luput dari pandangan.

"Sialan kau, karangan mawar!" Adachi menggertak. "GARUDYNE!"

Angin menghalau sang Shadow, Yukiko hendak memberikan sentuhan pembalik keadaan.

"Izanagi, Brave Blade—!"

Serangan telak, tetapi sang penyerang harus mendapat kompensasinya.

"_Senpai, hati-hati! Adachi-san, tolong sembuhkan Yukiko-senpai!"_

"Tch, karangan mawar itu kuat juga..." umpat Adachi seraya menaikkan pistolnya. "Menepilah, Amagi. Akan kucoba memukulnya mundur!"

"_Pendosa, kemarilaaaaah~" _suara sahutan dari Shadow dapat terdengar, tidak menghiraukan tembakan Adachi, Shadow itu mendekati Yukiko dan—

"Izanagi, Brave Blade!"

_CRASH_

Sang navigator bersorak gembira melihat Shadow itu tengah menghilang di balik kabut. Yukiko sementara itu mengatur nafas, Adachi tengah mengisi ulang pistolnya. Pelataran Junes kembali sepi, tetapi kini pintu masuk otomatis pusat perbelanjaan itu bersinar terang.

"Apa itu pintu yang kalian cari?" Adachi menunjuk pintu utama. "Kau bawa kuncinya kan, bocah Amagi?"

Yukiko memeriksa _Boundary Key _yang ia pegang sekali lagi, dan kunci itu ternyata sudah berubah cahaya menjadi biru terang.

"Ayo buka pintunya, senpai."

_KLEK_

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wah, chapter yang melelahkan. Kebetulan bulan puasa ini saya lagi buntu ide jadi ngelanjutin satu cerita pun susah banget. Dan oh ya, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya seperti saya~ doakan saya untuk bisa tetap berdiri di FFn ya~

See you next chapter! Mind to review? XD


	18. Caina, Antenora

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. **Playlist yang entah kenapa bikin semangat dari Winamp.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu,gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

Sebentar, harusnya urutannya [Caina - Antenora] bukan [Antenora - Caina], contohnya Caina itu tentang Akihiko, terus Antenora tentang Junpei, intinya, saya salah urutan, tolong maafkan saya. Err, yaudah saya improv ceritanya balik ke Caina. Tenang, masih nyambung kok ^^ selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Dunia ini adalah dosa, dan aku adalah pendosa yang bermain dalam dosa._ Semua sudah ditentukan sejak awal kalau aku pendosanya. Dan semua itu aku yang tentukan,

Bukankah itu konyol? Aku yang muak dengan dunia ini lalu aku disebut Shadow itu sebagai seorang yang menentukan keberadaan dunia ini?

Kenapa dunia ini disebut dosa? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu—tidak, tepatnya, apakah diriku, entah di masa lalu, masa depan yang Philemon bilang, atau entah diriku dari dimensi mana yang menyuruhku yang sekarang ada disini melihat dosa mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Caina, Antenora**

Lagi-lagi, _sebuah tempat yang familiar._

Kantor polisi dengan nama lengkap "Inaba Police Department" yang tak pernah jarang dari datangnya kasus. Entah kasus sepele sampai kasus yang menyangkut banyak hal-hal kecil. Tetapi sore itu, seorang detektif muda yang akrab dengan topi birunya itu tengah terduduk lesu di lorong tunggu sepi ditemani segelas kopi. Kalender disana tengah menunjukkan bahwa saat itu adalah bulan Maret pada tahun 2012.

Shirogane Naoto, tidak biasanya raut mukanya menggambarkan mendung seperti itu.

Ia meneguk habis kopinya dan melempar bekasnya tepat ke tempat sampah, tarikan nafas panjang pun menggema mengisi ruangan. Detektif itu mengangkat topinya, memperlihatkan surainya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Umpatan demi umpatan pelan ia luncurkan ke arah tembok di hadapannya, ia tidak peduli ada polisi mendengarkannya atau bahkan orang lewat hendak menghentikannya, ya, ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Souji—senpai..."

Ketegaran sang detektif buyar dalam bentuk air mata yang rapuh. Perlahan air mata itu menetes, dan dengan pelan juga ia berusaha untuk menyekanya.

"Selamat sore, Naoto-kun."

Naoto terkesiap mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara jelas. Ia pun melirik ke arah asal suara, mendapati seseorang yang tidak asing. Gadis itu tersenyum, surainya menatap jelas pemandangan Naoto yang berantakan.

Naoto menahan suaranya, meyakinkan agar ia tidak terdengar telah menangis. "A-Amagi-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita berkumpul di Junes, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

**.**

"Kuma, kalian siapa?" tanya Teddie melihat Yosuke dan Chie mulai menyebutnya sebagai maskot berjalan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah kabut? Apa kalian seperti Yuki-chan, kuma?"

"Seperti Yuki-chan...?" Yosuke mengulang. "Maksudmu Amagi Yukiko? Memang kami semirip apa?"

"Manusia yang bisa tetap ada dalam kabut adalah Persona-users, kuma."

"Persona...?" ucap Chie. "Apa itu? Merek makanan?"

"Kurasa bukan, Satonaka..." Yosuke agak _sweatdrop_. "Apa itu Persona-user? Lalu siapa kau, maskot?"

"Aku Teddie, kuma! Kalian sendiri?"

"Teddie...? Rasanya aku pernah kenal nama itu..." pemuda yang memiliki _headphone _oranye itu menaikkan alis. "Sudahlah, umm, aku Hanamura Yosuke, dia Satonaka Chie."

"Oke, Yosuke dan Chie-chan..." beruang itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian pasti Persona-user! Penciumanku tak pernah salah, kuma!"

"Persona ini, Persona itu..." Yosuke mendorong Teddie ke belakang hingga beruang itu terjungkal. "Persona itu apaan sih? Jangan terus-terusan bilang sesuatu yang aku nggak tau!"

"Sakit kumaaaaa! Yosuke jahat, kuma!"

"Sudah, sudah, Hanamura. Kasihan maskot itu..." Chie mengingatkan. "Tapi yah, kita penasaran! Apa sih Persona? Bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami?"

**.**

"Tunggu, senpai, kau menemui Naoto-kun? Kenapa aku tidak ingat...?" Rise menepuk bahu Yukiko ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di tempat itu lagi. Mereka berakhir pada _foodcourt_ Junes yang kini sepi—tempat dimana Philemon beberapa waktu lalu berada, tempat yang disebut-sebutnya sebagai masa depan umat manusia.

Yukiko menggeleng, "Ti, tidak, a-aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naoto-kun setelah itu..."

"Hei, hei. Kenapa ini malah jadi merepotkan?" seru Adachi. "Jelas-jelas itu Amagi tapi kata Kujikawa ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu Amagi, lalu Amagi mengaku tak pernah menemui Shirogane?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang..." gadis berbando merah itu berpangku tangan.

"...Kelihatannya kalian kesulitan,"

Dari meja panjang _foodcourt_, tengah berada sang Philemon. Ia menyilangkan jari-jarinya di depan topengnya, seperti mengobservasi ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau lagi, Philemon..." sorot mata Rise tampak tak bersahabat. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, ramahlah padaku, nona Kujikawa Rise." Philemon tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang bisa kutahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sedikit demi sedikit saja yang bisa kutemukan."

Ketiga orang itu masih merasa segan. Pria bertopeng itu mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, menawarkan kursi kayu di seberangnya pada mereka.

"Silahkan duduk, tidak baik bila bicara berdiri."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued.**


	19. Caina, Lies

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. **Beberapa PR dan kegiatan PMR ^^ dan juga P4A OP Song, Sky's The Limit.

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu,gonta-ganti POV, Chara death.

**A/N: **Di chapter ini...emm...hampir separuh kenyataannya terungkap, dan chapter ini lumayan panjang setidaknya. Dan...berhubung sudah tengah-tengah cerita, setidaknya ini bisa memunculkan gambaran apa yang terjadi. Well, enjoy~ ^^

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Caina, Lies<strong>

"Aku berbaik hati ingin memberitahukan apa yang kutahu," Philemon berdehem. "Entah kenapa sesuatu muncul di benakku..."

"Cepat katakan, kami tidak butuh kiasanmu." Rise menggertak.

"Rise-chan, tenanglah." Yukiko mengingatkan.

"Amagi Yukiko, kau sudah tahu kenapa kau disebut pendosa?" Philemon berpangku tangan. "Aku punya jawabannya bila kau belum tahu."

Sontak Yukiko terbelalak, Rise bahkan sampai ternganga.

"Bagaimana—Siapa kau sebenarnya!" pekik gadis berbando merah itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini Philemon." Sang pria berucap tenang. "Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Yukiko tentu saja mengangguk, dua orang lain tidak berkomentar. Philemon menyerahkan sebelah tangannya, memperlihatkan telapaknya kepada Yukiko.

"Serahkan kunci itu," ucapnya lantang. "Tenang, aku tidak akan merebutnya atau menghancurkannya."

Gadis itu gentar sejenak, begitu surai hitamnya melirik Rise, secercah senyuman hanya bisa sang gadis lontarkan pada senpai-nya itu. Yukiko melunak, ia pun merogoh kantung blusnya dan memperlihatkan kunci—_Boundary Key—_yang kini menyala terang, dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Philemon.

—Tunggu, Philemon tidak bergerak, malah ia menggenggam tangan Yukiko beberapa saat dan tidak mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Kau tahu, lift Junes ini juga bisa diakses dengan kunci itu?" pria bertopeng itu menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. "Pergilah, lihatlah kenyataan."

Yukiko pergi setengah berlari ke arah lift, Adachi dan Rise masih saja mengikutinya tanpa keluhan. Di beberapa tombol arah, ada lubang untuk memasukkan kunci, benar kata Philemon.

_KLEK_, pintu lift terbuka, mereka bertiga pun masuk.

Dan—

Ah, mendadak mereka terproyeksi ke pemandangan dimana Hill Overlooking Town berada, semirip yang Yukiko pernah lihat dalam ingatan Rise. Sayang, tidak selembut perasaan di ingatan Rise—yang mereka semua rasakan adalah perasaan berat bercampur sendu.

Di sana terdapat wanita—lebih tepatnya, gadis muda dengan rambut perak bob dengan topi beret biru tua dengan pakaian tanpa lengan terusan senada tampak melihat ke arah kota, membelakangi Rise, Yukiko dan Adachi yang hadir melihat keadaan disana. Ternyata dari sisi belakang, ada beberapa orang berdatangan—Yukiko, Naoto, Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Rise, namun tanpa Kanji. Aneh, tanpa Kanji? Kemana gerangan Kanji-kun saat itu?

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali, Amagi Yukiko?" gadis muda itu berbalik badan. Surai kuning terangnya melihat ke seluruh orang yang hadir, sebentar, surai kuning itu, sosok dan pakaian macam itu juga seperti seseorang, siapa dia? "Kau saja yang jelaskan kepada mereka."

"Yukiko, siapa dia?" tanya Chie lebih dulu.

"Biar aku jelaskan semuanya," Yukiko memotong. "Apa kalian percaya kita bisa menyelamatkan Souji-kun bila kita menyerahkan seluruh memori dan Persona kita pada Elizabeth-san ini?"

Semua yang hadir tersentak, terutama orang-orang yang tak diundang hadir.

"Tunggu, Amagi! Kenapa kita harus percaya pada dia?" Yosuke tidak terima.

"Aku dan Elizabeth-san datang bukan dari masa ini, Yosuke-kun," kata-kata itu membuat Yukiko terbelalak. "Elizabeth-san menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku yakin."

"...Yuki-chan bukan dari masa ini, kuma...?" Teddie terperangah.

"Iya, Teddie. Aku dari—masa yang lain," terdengar jeda. "Percayalah, kalian juga ingin Souji-kun hidup, kan?"

"Senpai, maaf tapi...aku tidak bisa percaya ini dengan cepat..." Rise disana menggeleng. "Yah, aku ingin Souji-senpai hidup, tapi...memori kita dan Persona kita?"

"Ya, kalian tidak akan ingat apa-apa, tetapi Souji Seta akan hidup." Elizabeth menambahkan. "Itu kan yang kalian inginkan?

Semua terdiam.

Naoto menaikkan tangannya.

"Aku akan bertanya. Siapa kau, Elizabeth-san? Kenapa kau tahu soal ini dan itu?" suara Naoto jelas. "Kenapa aku merasa ada keganjilan di ajakan kalian berdua? Sungguh syarat kalian tidak relevan. Memori dan Persona kami—bagaimana bisa menghidupi seseorang yang jelas sudah tiada?"

"Ah, sepertinya kalian pintar juga." Tersungging senyum wanita muda tersebut. "Ada yang hanya bisa aku lakukan yang dapat menghalangi kematian Souji Seta. Bila kujelaskan, itu terlalu rumit."

"Alasanmu tetap tidak bisa kuterima, aku mau jawaban yang konkrit." Naoto masih berseru, Yosuke dan yang lain bingung, tetapi tersirat raut penolakan yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Elizabeth makin mendatar.

"Baik, baik...sebaiknya kalian harus kuperlihatkan sesuatu," Elizabeth mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Kalau kalian bisa menang dariku, akan kutunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Elizabeth—?" Yukiko di 'sana' seakan tidak setuju.

"Cih, tak ada pilihan lain, ya?" Yosuke merogoh kantung celana terbawahnya, sepasang mata kunai tengah siap di tangannya. "Rise-chan, jangan lupa navigasinya!"

Rise membalas dengan anggukan. "Baik, senpai!"

"Hmhm...kalian sama seperti _Souji Seta_," Elizabeth meniup kartu di tangannya. "Kusiapkan tempat khusus untuk bertarung kok."

Sayup-sayup ruangan berganti, ke sebuah tempat kosong—

—Tidak, tidak juga sekosong itu.

Ada gerumul awan kuning, latar seperti luar angkasa, sebuah pintu besar berwarna kuning pucat berdiri dengan ornamen mengerikan. Di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut ada sesuatu—seperti batu di tengah-tengah ikatan rantai.

Batu itu...manusia?

Rise disana mendadak jatuh berlutut, tampak seperti merasakan sesuatu _yang kuat_.

"R-Rise-chan, ada apa, kuma?" Teddie menunduk pada Rise.

Navigator itu memegang kepalanya, gemetaran. "Di-Dibalik sana—a, ada Shadow—besar, mengerikan..."

"Di sana ada Shadow...kuma?"

Setelah beberapa saat, sosok Elizabeth dan 'Yukiko' muncul ke permukaan.

"Yukiko, kau tak keberatan kan, kalau teman-temanmu ini _kubunuh_?"

Yukiko yang itu...auranya berbeda dengan Yukiko yang tadi menjelaskan di Hill Overlooking Town.

"_Hehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Terserah kau saja, Elizabeth-san!"_

"Pantas saja, dia bukan Amagi-senpai yang kita kenal..." Naoto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Shadow Yukiko? Tunggu! Bukannya waktu itu kita sudah kalahkan Shadow—"

Narasi Chie terpotong seruan Elizabeth.

"Inilah masa depan kalian, dimana Shadow berkuasa! Karena kalian sendiri, Great Seal ini terbuka dan...dan semua manusia saling membunuh! Itu karena kegelapan hati kalian yang memanggil Nyx!"

Elizabeth—wanita muda itu tampak sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Nyx? Great Seal? Argh! Kata-kata yang terlalu tinggi!" sergah Yosuke. "Langsung aja, bisa nggak sih!"

"Karena itulah aku butuh _cadangan _agar Great Seal bisa selamanya terjaga!" seru Elizabeth lagi. "Itu adalah pemegang _Wild Card_ dan Persona-user seperti kalian!"

"_Wild Card...?"_ Yukiko merapal kata-kata tersebut dengan pelan. Sepertinya Igor yang ada di Velvet Room pernah mengatakan hal itu—tunggu, pemilik Wild Card saat itu kan..._Souji-kun?_

...

_TING_

Semuanya berakhir disana, pintu lift terbuka, menunjukkan Junes bagian terbawah, destinasi mereka seharusnya.

"...Elizabeth? Siapa? _Cosplayer_?" hanya itu yang bisa Adachi komentari. "Hmph, Amagi yang terlihat lebih bodoh dari Amagi sekarang, apa juga itu? Karangan?"

"Senpai dari masa yang lain...?" Rise masih tergagap. "Siapa dia, senpai? Kau kenal dia? Dia dirimu...kan?"

Yukiko hanya bisa terdiam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Proyeksi itu, Elizabeth itu, 'dirinya' di masa yang 'lain'. Seperti kata Naoto 'itu tidak konkrit'._ Artinya, masih ada pecahan ingatan lain yang harus Yukiko cari.

Dan...tempat _mengerikan_ apa itu?

Surai coklat tua Rise berkaca-kaca, seakan ingin menangis sejadinya. "Senpai, aku ingat perasaan di tempat itu...tapi setelah itu...maaf, aku belum ingat..."

Terdapat jeda,

"Masa depan...seperti yang diucapkan oleh Philemon ya?" Yukiko menunduk. "Semua manusia saling membunuh karena Shadow bernama Nyx itu...?"

Setidaknya pecahan menjadi jelas, ada kesamaan disini. Tetapi apa motif Elizabeth? Seperti apa pula Nyx yang disebut-sebutnya? Lalu, Great Seal?

"Hei, Rise-chan...apa Elizabeth itu...mirip seseorang?" mendadak kata-kata itu muncul dari bibir Yukiko. Rise tak kuasa menaikkan alis.

"Mirip seseorang...maksud senpai, wanita yang melawan kita waktu itu?"

Kebetulan sekali,

Ya, kebetulan. Orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan tengah ada di depan Junes, sedang menyandarkan diri pada tembok, masih memeluk buku tebal dan dengan ekspresi yang sama—tidak berwarna. Surai kuningnya tampak menunggu mereka bertiga sedari tadi.

"Ah..." desah Margaret begitu melihat mereka bertiga keluar dari Junes. "Kalian—"

"Sebentar, aku ingin bertanya..." Yukiko, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian memotong pembicaraan, "Apa kau...kenal dengan Elizabeth-san?"

Anehnya, raut wajah wanita itu seperti syok, mulai terlihat warnanya.

"Elizabeth..." bibirnya mengulang kata tersebut. "Darimana...kalian tahu itu?"

"...Ceritanya panjang," Yukiko mendecak. "Kau mau mendengarkan kami sekali saja?"

Margaret membalas dengan anggukan.

Pembicaraan itu memakan waktu lumayan singkat, mulai dari penjelasan tentang Philemon dan juga soal Elizabeth dan 'Yukiko' lain. Masih ada jurang ingatan di antara penjelasan tersebut, tapi apa daya? Hanya itu yang dapat Yukiko dan Rise jelaskan pada Margaret seraya Adachi menguap tanda bosan.

"Sudah...?" tanya Adachi di sela-sela akhir.

"...Begitu," Margaret berpangku tangan. "Jadi selama ini Elizabeth..."

"Siapa sebenarnya Elizabeth-san, wanita misterius?" tanya Rise.

"Aku punya nama," selanya. "Margaret. Maaf sudah melayangkan pedang ke arah kalian sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Yukiko tersenyum.

"Elizabeth itu...adikku. Ia meninggalkan...tugasnya demi seseorang." Margaret, dari nadanya terdengar keputus-asaan. "Aku tidak tahu 'orang' itu siapa, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan hasratnya untuk 'orang' itu."

"Terlalu rumit, kita masih tidak tahu apa-apa, senpai." Rise menggelengkan kepalanya, agak kesal. "Kupikir kita selangkah lagi menuju Elizabeth-san! Kita seperti berputar di tempat yang sama!"

"Great Seal...Nyx...apa kita tidak punya orang yang tahu lebih banyak soal itu?" Yukiko menghela nafas. "Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kita tanyai?"

Kembali ada jeda, namun tumben-tumbennya Adachi berdehem.

"Bukannya ada satu teman kalian yang tidak hadir disana?" sahut polisi kriminal itu. "Siapa sih...itu lho, si preman ribut yang suka meracau dengan polisi dan gangster itu."

—_Kanji-kun?_

.

**To be continued.**


	20. Ptolomea, Prison

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Saya bener-bener WB sekarang. Haha. Sekolah saya segalanya sparta, jadi saya cuma sempat secuil waktu untuk menulis fanfic. Walah-walah, sepertinya mungkin saya akan pensiun dari dunia fanfic. Entah juga sih, masih belum kebiasa sama SMA. Eh, kok malah curhat sih? Yaudah lanjut deh. Di chapter ini, bakal ada Kanji dan Naoto.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Ptolomea, Prison**

Sudah pilihannya untuk berada disana, dibalik jeruji besi yang penuh kekosongan di pojok lorong yang tak berisi siapa-siapa. Setelah dirinya diinterogasi oleh sang detektif wanita, ia seharusnya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah karena terbukti tidak bersalah.

—_Ia lebih memilih disini, di rumahnya tidak ada orang, siapapun, bahkan ibunya sekalipun—_

Napi muda itu, Tatsumi Kanji, hanya duduk di sisi ujung terdalam penjara dingin itu, membiarkan tangan dan kakinya tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya melihat sisi luar yang tak ada siapa-siapa. Ya, tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun polisi berjaga ataupun sang detektif yang heran dengan pilihannya mendekam di sel tahanan sebagai pelaku kejahatan remaja.

"Cih," lenguhnya pelan. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau aku diluar sana, lagian?"

Ia menutup matanya, bayangan tentang pertarungan Shadows, kenyataan dunia ini, dan—

_Ingatan yang ia punya._

Kanji mengingat semuanya, sama seperti sang senpai. Hari itu ia mengingat ia diajak seseorang demi menghidupkan sosok Souji-senpai yang sangat didamba-dambakan semuanya. Ia menolak, ia memaki wanita muda berambut putih itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Memang manusia yang mati bisa dibawa hidup lagi, hah?"_

"_Apa salahnya untuk mencoba, hei, Tatsumi Kanji-san?"_

"_Semua temanmu sudah setuju."_

"_Persetan dengan semua itu. Pergi."_

Kanji yang sudah kehilangan seseorang percaya bahwa orang tidak bisa dihidupkan semudah itu, ia tidak akan pernah percaya itu. Ketika ia membuka mata keesokannya, ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah kesinambungan sosial yang tidak sejalan dengan seharusnya. Morooka masih hidup dan mengeluarkannya yang datang ke sekolah, kota berubah menjadi mati, semua menjadi Shadows, ia bertemu Naoto yang seakan tidak mengingatnya—

"Cih," lenguhnya lagi, tangannya mengepal dan mengayun ke arah tembok. "Sial!"

"Tatsumi-san...?"

Kanji terbangun, ia menatap surai biru sang detektif yang memanggilnya dari luar sel. Detektif itu tetap dengan wajah bisnisnya, juga topi dan pernak-pernik berwarna senada lainnya. Detektif muda wanita yang apik, wanita yang pernah ia sangka pria.

"Kau disuruh keluar oleh Adachi-san." Naoto berucap singkat. "Ayo. Ia ingin bicara denganmu."

**.**

Kala itu suasana Shopping District juga semuram biasanya. Pertemuan tiga orang yang tak terkira itu membuahkan obrolan santai biasa. Teddie, Yosuke dan Chie tengah mengakrabkan diri ditemani beberapa kaleng minuman yang berkisar harga 200 yen. Teddie menceritakan tentang Persona, bahkan menunjukkan sampel seperti Kintoki-Douji miliknya yang disambut takjub oleh kedua pelajar Yasogami itu.

"Persona seperti itu ya? Seperti anime saja." Yosuke angkat bicara setelah menelan habis kopinya. "Kalau bisa punya seperti itu pasti keren, ya nggak, Satonaka?"

"Maksudmu? Apa aku bisa mengeluarkan jurus kung-fu dengan Persona, Hanamura?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Bukannya kalian berdua punya Persona? Karena itulah kalian tidak berubah menjadi Shadows."

"Hrrm, masa? Aku tidak merasa punya," jawab Yosuke. "Coba ya, Perso—"

"_Apa diantara kalian ada Pendosa?"_

Mereka bertiga terhenti. Sosok figur yang tak diundang menanti. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara, yang mereka dapat lihat dan tangkap adalah sesosok robot dengan topi biru beserta sayap raksas dan roket tengah menari di tempat dan memanggil mereka bertiga untuk bermain—

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued**


	21. Ptolomea, Judecca, Empyrean

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Maaf, saya baru bisa balik sekarang.

Lagi-lagi ada mood nulis fic akibat UTS bahasa Indonesia—wow, efek bahasa memang hebat ya? Bukan hanya UTS aja sih, mungkin gara-gara baca beberapa fanfic saya jadi bertangan gatel ria mau melanjutkan apapun, dan saya nulis beberapa bagian ini pas lagi UTS hari ketiga (gila memang). Yap, langsung saja!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Aku melihat, aku membacanya,_

Setelah aku kehilangan _dia_, aku menemukan diriku jatuh. Kutemukan diriku bingung dengan bayanganku sendiri, semua makin berubah setelah kulepas _dia_. Aku mulai meratapi sebuah soal diriku sendiri yang tak terjawab darinya, yaitu _apa __arti __hidupku __sebenarnya_. Berhari-hari, bahkan dengan berjalan sedikit menyusuri kota, aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, sampai hari itu—

Ketika aku tengah sendiri di elevator, mataku menangkap sesuatu di pelataran itu—sesuatu milik Master. Tumpukan buku, ya, dari bacaannya bisa tergambar isinya, _Compendium._Banyak sekali catatan yang ternyata ditulis oleh Master sebelum ia merekrutku untuk membantu _dia_. Cerita yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dari datangnya Nyx—Sumaru Pleiades dan juga DVA System—bentuk keserakahan manusia terhadap masa depan, dan selalu saja ada yang berani menghentikan mereka. Walau lebih rumit, sama seperti Nyx dan pengikut-pengikut bodohnya.

_Semua cerita itu bermuara pada pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit, sama seperti yang ia lakukan._

Menutup buku, aku mulai memperkirakan apa tujuanku. Aku harus menemuinya, aku harus membebaskannya, aku harus menemukan jawabanku.

Aku membawa seluruh buku Master, mencapai tempat yang dijanjikan _dia_.

Sayang, ia sudah membeku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

(Singkatnya, pertanyaanku tak terjawab?)

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Ptolomea, Judecca, Empyrean**

Kanji datang dengan wajah tegak, walau ia melihat semua orang yang menjenguknya terlihat kalap. Tidak ada jam besuk pasti, setidaknya untuk penjara sementara milik Inaba Police Department sekarang ini. Disana bahkan hanya ada Shirogane Naoto yang nampak aktif seperti setrika yang tidak berhenti mondar-mandir sambil membawa berkas.

"Kalian...?" Kanji menaikkan alisnya yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tamu yang tampak dimatanya seakan dianggapnya sebagai sebuah hiperbola. Rise, Yukiko dan Adachi ada disana, tak lupa juga muka Margaret yang tak familiar. "...Ngapain disini?"

"Kanji-kun kau—" Yukiko berdehem. "—Ingat soal...kematian Souji-kun?"

"...Ah, ya. Kurang lebih." Masih menjaga integritasnya, Kanji menjawab. Matanya sedikit menyipit mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut senpainya. _Sebenarnya __ap a__yan g__terjadi?_

"Kanji-kun, bagaimana kalau kau—"

Kanji kembali memotong, "Kau ingin bantuanku kan, Amagi-senpai? Apa kau bisa jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi?"

Yang Yukiko tahu hanyalah—di saat yang lain dikumpulkan oleh seseorang bernama Elizabeth itu yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka dapat menyelamatkan Souji bila mereka melakukan—entahlah—itu bagian yang ia tidak tahu. Soal Great Seal dan Nyx, semuanya terpotong. Dan juga mengenai masa depan mereka yang kosong bagai kertas oleh Philemon, apa yang dapat menyatukan kedua hal ini, sebuah yang terjadi di masa lalu dan juga masa depan?

"...Jadi ini masa depan? Tapi kok ini tahun 2011, senpai?"

"Kita juga tidak tahu, Kanji-kun." Rise menggeleng. "Cuma itu yang bisa kita kumpulkan."

"Ya...sudahlah. Mau digimanakan lagi?" tersirat nada kekalahan dari Kanji—sungguh tidak biasa. "Senpai tidak ada, dan kalian bingung? Lalu kita mau apa lagi, hah?"

_BRAK, _mendadak Rise berdiri dengan tidak menghiraukan kakinya menabrak meja dengan keras.

"Senpai—Shadows!" ucapnya lantang. "Aku merasakan Shadows akan menuju kemari...tunggu...ada Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai dan Kuma juga...?"

Kanji menekuk alis, "Shadows? Benda brengsek itu masih berkeliaran, ya?"

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Benda irrasional tempo hari itu?" Naoto melipat tangan. "Ada apa? Mereka ingin kemari?"

_BRAK, BRUK, BRAK!_

"—Terlambat, Naoto-kun. Tamu kita sudah datang." dengus Rise. Kembali menarik kacamata ber-_frame_ merah muda miliknya, Rise tampil dalam _battle __mode_-nya. "Kalian semua, bersiaplah! Mereka berdua tidak bisa men-_summon_ Persona dan juga Teddie sedang panik!"

Adachi hanya menggaruk kepala, seraya menempatkan posisi bidik pistolnya. "Ya, ya, selalu saja ada urusan menyebalkan..." mulai mengisi amunisi, "Aku hanya menembak saja ya, aku malas~"

Kanji sesegera mungkin melipat kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Yukiko tampak pasif di sebelahnya.

"...Senpai, kau pemimpinnya kan? Apa perintahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kudengar dari Rise saat kalian cerita kalau kau yang punya Izanagi."

Yukiko memutar bola matanya, "Itu..."

"Ayolah senpai, jangan bimbang." Naoto menepuknya dari belakang. "Aku tidak mengerti kalian ini siapa atau apa, tetapi intuisiku selalu berkata kalian dapat kupercaya—sebagai teman."

"H-Hmph." Kanji memalingkan muka. "Gimana, senpai?"

"Aku akan ada di depan," gadis berbando itu menelan ludah. "Kalian bantu aku dari belakang."

**.**

"Sa-Satonaka, ke kiri! Robot terbang itu mulai melayang kemari!"

_DRAP_

"H-Hei, Hanamura! A-Apa kita tidak salah berlari ke kantor polisi seperti ini!"

"Tu-Tunggu aku kumaaaaaaa!"

_DRAP, DRAP_

"Aku melihat ada pintu di ujung lorong ini! Ayo cepat, Hanamura!"

"_Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana, pendosa!"_

_DRAP, DRAP, DRAP_

"Cih! Andai saja kita punya Persona yang kau bilang, Ted!"

"Kalian punya! Kalian itu Persona-user! Hidungku tak pernah salah, kuma!"

**.**

"Mereka datang, senpai!" pekik Rise. "Shadow itu adalah—tunggu—Shadow milik Naoto-kun?"

Memecah kartunya, Yukiko diselubungi cahaya biru terang yang berlomba-lomba menembus udara, **"****Izanagi!****"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued.**


	22. Judecca, Tsumi

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Rating: **T untuk ekspilisit.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, character death, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Karena itu aku pergi dari tempat Master, menuju dimana _dia _berada. Kalaupun aku kembali, kakakku sudah tidak senang melihatku yang memilih _dia _disamping tugasku mendampingi tamu berikutnya. Aku membawa buku catatan Masterku, sebagai pedoman untuk memilih ke arah mana. Sumaru Pleiades ialah cerita yang inspiratif namun mengandung makna dalam, sementara DVA System condong pada kenihilan.

(Sebenarnya, aku belum mengerti tentang apa yang dinamakan manusia sebagai _perasaan_.)

Aku mendatanginya, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sosoknya yang dengan tenang memelihara tempat _itu_. Walau para pengikut bodoh seperti _mereka _tetap saja meraung-raung ingin membebaskan Nyx. Semuanya menjadi tak berarti karena kutahu sulit untuk membebaskan _dia._

(Namun aku menemukan cara lain.)

Sumaru Pleiades, DVA System—mereka tidak bisa dipakai lagi untuk menyelamatkan _dia_, mereka terlalu apatis untuk ini, mereka sudah banyak menderita pada kerumitan haribaan dunia dan juga _Shadows_. Walau bisa saja kupakai mereka, tapi pasti kegoncangan dahsyat di dunia ini akan terjadi.

(Karena itulah, kupilih dia sebagai alatku. Seseorang yang merupakan tugas keduaku—seharusnya.)

Hei, pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah pelik itu? Dimana pengorbanan untuk mencapai tujuan harus saja kita keluarkan—kita korbankan? Karena itulah kulaksanakan tugasku. Aku merenggang nyawa di depan makhluk itu, menancapkan cakarku padanya, lalu aku lari dan mengambil jalan lain.

(Wahai, _kau_ yang membisu di sana.)

Ini jalan yang kupilih, kenapa _kau_ tetap saja membisu ketika kau kembali padaku?

(Terlambat.)

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Judecca, Tsumi**

Begitu pintu dijebol bebas, Shadow berupa robot dengan sayap raksasa bagai mainan itu menerjang. Yosuke, Chie dan Teddie yang berhasil lolos dari kecaman mencoba mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi, awalnya mereka ingin berlari ke Junes, namun Yosuke membawa mereka berdua sampai ke kantor polisi Inaba. Berlari tanpa arah, para murid Yasogami bersama sosok beruang itu sampai ke kantor polisi, walau sosok Shadow itu belum lenyap, malah, mulai brutal bermain dengan mainan pistolnya.

"_Mute Ray!"_

"Awas, Satonaka!" Yosuke melompat melakukan _cover_, sedikit mendorong dirinya dan Chie jauh dari jarak tembakan, sedikit tabrakan dengan meja depan kantor polisi.

"Ki-ki-kita lari sampai ujung, kuma!" Teddie berusaha mengontrol paniknya.

Sesampainya mereka di pintu paling ujung, mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan keberadaan—Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Adachi dan juga Naoto.

"**Izanagi!"**

Sosok karismatik memunculkan pedangnya yang panjang dan pribadinya yang mengagumkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Yosuke serta Chie hanya bisa menganga, sementara Naoto yang melihat siluet musuh menghancurkan pintu tempat mereka berada begitu saja terpaku sejenak.

"Shadow itu—" ucapan Kanji terpotong, Rise ikut menutup mulutnya tanda kaget luar biasa.

"Tunggu, kenapa monster itu, kenapa dia mirip—aku?"

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun pada pelipis sang detektif, enggan menarik pelatuk, Yukiko sudah memulai aksi lebih dulu. Menyampingkan kedua teman sekelasnya Yukiko menyuruh Izanagi maju.

"_Kau disana ya, pendosa?"_

Tidak menggubris panggilan sang Shadow, Izanagi melayang seraya menyongsong pedangnya, mulai bermain dengan irama sang Shadow yang kelewat cepat dibandingnya. Kanji yang tidak senang melihat keadaan mulai ikut dalam permainan—

"Rokuten Maoh, Ziodyne!"

Sosok yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari Izanagi menyeruak dari dalam api biru membara, menghunuskan pukulan baja berisi listrik yang tak padam ke arah sang robot. Robot itu tetap menerjang, dengan mainan pistolnya di tangan. Berkelit, Kanji mengendalikan Rokuten Maoh agak jauh dari arah tempat Persona sang Senpai, mengikuti irama dan mencoba mengancam. Robot itu kembali maju menuju sang Izanagi, walau jalurnya harus di hadang oleh Rokuten Maoh—lagi. Sementara, Margaret tanpa bicara melakukan panggilan terhadap Yoshitsune di sampingnya berjaga-jaga.

"SE—" pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut sang detektif yang melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya bagai mimpi. "—SERANG DIA!"

Belum sempat pedang Izanagi melukai sang robot, dengan gesit disertai sayapnya, ia sudah menarget mangsa lain—ketiga Persona-user yang tengah kehilangan Persona-nya. Moncong laras mainan itu tepat di belakang Chie, Teddie merunduk, sementara Yosuke masih dengan berani memberi barikade kepada keduanya.

"Ha-Hanamura-kun! Apa yang kau—"

Yukiko berusaha menjangkau, Naoto mulai mengangkat pistolnya, Kanji mengejar sang Shadow, Rise menutup matanya, Adachi berusaha membidik, Margaret memerintahkan Hassou Tobi—

"U-U-UWAAA—PERSONAAAAAAA!"

(Dan cahaya membenamkan mereka semua.)

.

.

.

"Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk membebaskan dia adalah dengan menukarkannya dengan pengguna Wild Card lain. Aku sudah menemukan Wild Card yang cocok, Wild Card yang sepadan dengan dirinya, Wild Card yang bisa mengisi kekosongan bila ia kuambil dari tempatnya sekarang ini."

Yukiko terbelalak, ia dan semua yang hadir di sekitarnya kembali pada pemandangan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di pintu Junes, pemandangan yang menyulut sinapsisnya.

"Ini—bukannya..." Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya, bergumam pelan. "Beberapa hari setelah Souji—tunggu—apa?"

Chie terdiam sejenak, pemandangan sekitar tempat Great Seal itu, juga sosok bernama Elizabeth di sana, dan sosoknya bersama Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Rise, dan Naoto di sana—seakan terasa tidak nyata.

"OMONG KOSONG, OMONG KOSONG!" Yosuke menunjuk Elizabeth dengan kesal. "BANYAK MULUT KAU, CEPAT LEPASKAN SOUJI—KEMBALIKAN PARTNER KAMI!"

"Gadis jahat, kembalikan sensei! Usahamu tidak akan berguna, kuma!" Teddie menambahkan.

Elizabeth tetap dengan ekspresi bisnisnya. "Oh? Sepertinya kalian sudah sadar kalau jiwa seorang _Souji __Seta_ kuambil untuk menggantikan _Great __Seal_?"

Rise disana ikut berteriak penolakan, "Kau—SESEORANG HIDUP TIDAK BISA MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI SESEORANG YANG SUDAH MATI, KAN? KENAPA—KENAPA KAU MALAH AMBIL SOUJI-SENPAI SEENAKNYA DARI HADAPAN KAMI!"

Tangan kanan Chie mengepal, "...DAN JUGA YUKIKO! BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN SHADOW-NYA UNTUK MEMANCING KAMI—"

Senyum melebar, Elizabeth masih melayang statis. "Apa boleh buat, bukan? Kalian juga sama saja—kalian ingin mengambil Souji yang sudah ditakdirkan mati saat ini, kan? Apa bedanya kalian denganku? Lagipula, Wild Card memang hebat, kan? Sebuah kekosongan yang bisa diisi apa saja, bukankah kalian juga ingin menggunakannya sesekali?"

"Secara logika, perbuatanmu sama saja meniadakan senpai—artinya, kau membuat Shadow—semua yang sudah kita alami menjadi sia-sia!" Naoto disana perlahan maju. "Sama saja kau membuat manusia punah, kau sudah membuat dunia ini penuh Shadow bila kau melakukan hal ini!"

Gadis bersurai perak itu berpangku tangan, mata kuningnya memperhatikan lawan-lawannya dengan tatapan hina. "Lalu? Kalian _bisa __apa_ untuk menghentikanku?"

"BRENGSEK—" Yosuke hendak memecah kartunya, namun dengan mudah tubuhnya dilontarkan oleh sesuatu yang besar, membawa Teddie, Chie serta semuanya yang didekatnya dalam satu sapuan—

"...Erebus!" Margaret menahan nafas. "Elizabeth—dia mengendalikan Erebus?"

"Kalian harusnya bahagia bisa ku undang ke upacara pemakaman _pemimpin _kalian tersayang ini—" tawanya memekik, sangatlah puas. "Wild Card Souji akan kupakai untuk menciptakan awal yang baru! Awal yang lebih bahagia dari semua akhir!"

Sebuah kartu muncul dari dalam Compendium Elizabeth, kartu indah yang memiliki tujuh warna—

"**Tidak—JANGAN!"**

(Lagi-lagi, cahaya yang mengawali, dan mengakhirinya.)

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Tidak, saya belum ada keinginan untuk menulis apa-apa. Tapi saya nulis seadanya aja. Saya udah ada ide sampai Colosseo Purgatorio, sih. Wow, ternyata cerita ini bisa juga sampai 20-an chapter, saya aja heran kenapa saya bisa kuat nulis segini banyak, cerita ber-chapter terbanyak sepanjang saya mengetik, kira-kira sampai berapa ya, 30? Entah juga.

Referensi, DVA System dan Sumaru Pleiades adalah dua hal penting dari dua seri MegaTen sebelumnya, mungkin penggemar Persona series tahu. Dosa yang disebut-sebut pada Yukiko semakin jelas, namun dunia semakin rumit, siapa dulu yang akan jatuh? Hehe.

See you next chapter, thanks for reading and keep R&R!


	23. Empyrean, Batsu

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Rating: **T untuk ekspilisit.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, character death, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Saya sedang UAS, heheh.

Oke, awalnya bahkan saya ga ada ide buat author notes, cuma ada satu hal yang mengganggu saya berkaitan dengan—kenapa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan siapa yang memasukkan cerita ini ke salah satu Nominasi IFA 2011, bahkan sampai lolos ke tahap polling? Serius saya speechless pas lihat daftar poll—kenapa fanfic buruk ini harus bersanding dengan seluruh fanfic bermental juara itu? Dan bersama para pengarang kelas atas begitu?

Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih pada yang sudah memilih fanfic ini sebagai salah satu representasi dari fandom MegaTen...Ehem, ayo lanjut. Terima kasih atas supportnya!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ketika semua orang merasa kehilangan,  
>selalu aku yang dilupakan.<br>Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu kalau aku tahu arti kematian,  
><em>bahwa suatu hari semua orang akan pergi dari dunia ini.<em>

Mungkin, karena mereka tidak percaya padaku dan ingin menjaga senyumku.  
>Kini kurasa penglihatanku pada dunia sudah berbeda,<br>seperti di cat hitam putih oleh orang yang tidak kutahu,  
><em>bukanlah sebuah dunia yang penuh kebahagiaan.<em>

Justru aku bingung,  
>sebenarnya bukan ini <strong>dunia<strong> yang kuharapkan.  
>Ketika aku bertemu Nona Peri, aku merasa semua ini di luar cerita indah.<p>

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Sebenarnya bukan begini 'kan?

Nona Peri, Nona Peri, apa ini cerita dalam kisah Snow White? Kalau bukan, kisah apa ini?

Nona Peri,  
>Jawab aku<br>Apakah aku harus menjadi sesuatu yang lain?

Nona Peri,  
>Haruskah aku<br>Melihat dunia ini dengan kedua mataku lagi?

Nona Peri,  
>Bolehkah aku<br>Terus terlena dalam nada,  
>tanpa harus membuat suara?<p>

(Dia pun berjalan keluar jeruji, mencari angin penjawab sepi, menuju pintu bisu tanpa memandang lagi.)

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Empyrean, Batsu**

"...Uh—"

Junes, lagi-lagi Junes, tempat mereka semua bermuara. Suara-suara musik _anthem_ bertajuk ceria yang diputar pelan mengiringi mereka yang tengah termabukkan cahaya. Sayangnya, tidak ada penikmat disana, hanya meja-meja sepi yang berujar. Teman-temannya, semuanya lengkap minus keberadaan sang Souji Seta, Margaret dan Adachi.

Lagi, pemandangan pria berembel-embel Philemon itu hadir di sana, tampak seperti menertawakan mereka semua yang kini baru berkumpul di satu tempat—walau wajahnya jelas tertutup topeng berornamen kupu-kupu emas itu. Philemon yang tadinya berpangku tangan dan bersandar di salah satu meja bundar di tengah-tengah _foodcourt _Junes itu mulai membuka tangan, sedikit bertepuk tangan.

"Apakah kau—tidak, kalian—sudah menemukan apa yang kalian cari? Sesuatu yang hilang?" ucap Philemon dengan nada terdengar senang.

Sedikit bergidik, Yosuke menjaga jarak. "Y-Yah, kami semua sudah...mengingat semuanya."

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Philemon lagi. "Kalian tidak perlu dunia tanpa warna seperti ini, kan? Kenapa kalian tidak keluar saja?"

"Bagaimana caranya, hah? Memang kita juga memilih berada disini?" Chie menggertak lebih dulu, gadis penggemar kung-fu itu menaikkan alis dan mengepal tangan di depan sosok karismatik bertopeng itu.

Tidak disangka, Philemon malah menunjuk ke arah Yukiko, bukan menanggapi hardikan Chie atau berusaha meluruskan pembicaraan. "Kalian sudah tahu dosa—dosa gadis penyuka merah itu?"

Semua terdiam, Philemon terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membunuhnya saja, dia kan yang menyebabkan kalian terperangkap disini?"

"Kau—apa maksudmu dengan itu, _pria_ badut?" Penekanan pada kata, Yosuke hendak melompat maju serta merta melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pria itu, sebelum akhirnya ditahan Naoto.

"Tenanglah, senpai. Kita harus mengusut ini dengan kepala dingin." Naoto menaikkan topinya, berusaha mengambil kontrol walaupun hanya sedikit. "Apa kau tahu, apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai dosa di dunia ini? Apa itu sebuah hal absolut yang mengatur dunia ini?"

Pria berbalut putih itu menaruh tangannya dalam posisi berpangku, kembali menarik perhatian para anggota Investigation Team di balik topengnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada sang pembuat dosa sendiri?"

"..."

(_Semua __melihat __ke __arah __Yukiko __dengan __pasif_.)

Dengan satu tarikan menelan ludah, Chie angkat bicara. "Yukiko—apa itu benar? Kau membuat dosa, katanya?"

Yukiko menggeleng, "A-Aku tidak tahu apapun, Chie..." perlahan tangannya naik, memegangi kepalanya, "Aku ada disini, dengan Izanagi dan, dan—aku disebut-sebut pendosa, aku tidak tahu apa..."

"Bahkan pemilik dosa pun tidak mau mengakuinya sendiri?" Philemon berdehem sekali. "Kalian tidak malu, menjadi temannya?"

"Banyak omong kau, tembok." Kanji sebenarnya sudah tidak segan dengan orang ini, mungkin selain dari lirikan tajam sang detektif wanita, ia takkan berhenti.

Sementara, beruang berparas polos seakan tidak membaca keadaan bicara, "Yuki-chan melakukan kejahatan, kuma? Kenapa Yuki-chan, bukan kita, kuma?"

Sang anak manager Junes kembali bicara, "Amagi tidak hadir saat kita di_wawancarai_ Elizabeth itu, kan? Apa itu sebabnya?"

Hening merayap.

"Tidak, masih belum jelas kalau soal itu, Hanamura-senpai." Naoto menjelaskan kembali apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Kita cuma melihat separuh dari kejadian itu, bagaimana akhir dari sana? Kita tidak tahu, setelah Elizabeth itu mengontrol Erebus—apalah makhluk itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada benarnya juga, Naoto-kun..." Rise mengangguk setuju.

Yosuke menghela nafas, entah tanda mengerti atau tanda masih kebingungan. "Kalau begitu dimana kita harus mencari? Tidak ada Shadows disini—"

"Shadow terakhir itu Shadow Naoto-kun, kan? Seingatku, semuanya datang bergantian seperti saat di Midnight Channel..."

"Tunggu, sesuai urutannya, berarti Shadow berikutnya adalah..." Chie berpose seraya berpikir.

"...Kunino-sagiri?" sang navigator menaikkan alisnya. "Monster dengan, err—_love __and __peace_? Shadow Namatame itu?"

Yukiko mengiyakan, Philemon daritadi tidak bicara lagi, membiarkan mereka tenggelam di forum mereka sendiri sambil menyilangkan tangan—ekspresinya tertutup oleh topeng.

"Kau dengar itu, tembok?" Kanji berujar, menghardik Philemon.

Chie melanjutkan, "Kami akan mencari apa yang disebut kalian semua 'dosa',"

Philemon memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke kanan, "Begitu? Carilah. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa saat ini."

Pria itu berjalan ke sisi meja, membuang pandang ke arah balkon luas membentang Junes, melihat atap-atap di kota Inaba yang berlapis kabut tipis dan sunyi.

"Aku rasa kalian akan menemukan penemuan baru..." pria berbalut putih itu menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah para anggota Investigation Team yang saling pandang satu sama lain. "Dan penemuan baru itu akan mengubah kalian—"

_BRAKKKKK_

Sebuah tremor kecil sampai ke kaki-kaki mereka, seperti sebuah benda tengah hancur lebur di suatu tempat. Bukan hanya hancur, sepertinya benda yang dimaksud disini rata dengan tanah karena menimbulkan getaran yang cukup kuat.

"A—Apa itu, kumaaaa!" Teddie bersembunyi di balik meja.

"Rise-san, coba kau _scan._" Naoto menitah, ia menurunkan topinya sedikit.

Sang navigator segera bertindak, ia memanggil Kanzeon. Anggota lain menyertai dan mengelilinginya.

(_Sementara, __Philemon __sudah __hilang __dari __tempatnya, __hanya __kupu-kupu __biru __bisu __yang __tinggal __terbang __di __orbitnya __tanpa __jeda._)

Menyadari ketidakadaan Philemon, antara Kanji, Chie dan Yukiko saling tolak-menolak posisi. Mengukur bahwa Philemon—sosok pria yang eksentrik tanpa juntrungannya itu mungkin saja musuh dalam selimut dalam rentetan panjang ini. Mereka bertiga langsung terhenti mendengar navigator membunyikan sinyal.

"Tunggu—ada sesuatu—Shadow, Shadow besar di radius 5 kilometer..."

Naoto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Lima kilometer...Samegawa?"

"Coba periksa peta Inaba di lantai bawah Junes!" Yosuke menunjuk arah lift. "Ayo, cepat!"

**.**

Sungai Samegawa,

Belasan menit berlalu dengan larinya mereka dari Junes, tetapi Shadow yang disebut tidak ada di tempat yang disebutkan. Peta Inaba benar menyebutkan Samegawa, namun mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya beberapa Shadow kecil yang masih bisa ditebas dengan beberapa hitungan.

"Apa benar di _sini_?" Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya kita harus berjalan lagi ke—"

Yukiko menatap jauh ke arah jalanan kecil yang menuju ke arah berlawanan dari mereka datang, "Rumah Souji-kun...dekat dari sini, kan?"

"Jangan-jangan—Shadow itu di sana, kuma...?" Teddie menggigit jari tanda panik.

Mata Rise membelalak, "Nanako-chan...tunggu, dia tidak punya Persona, jadi tidak ikut hitungan, kan?"

Chie sudah mulai berlari, "Ayo ke rumah Souji-kun—kalau rumahnya yang runtuh dan waktu kembali sebelum berkabut, Nanako-chan bisa—"

(_Setelah __ini, __mereka __menyesali __mengetahui __tempat __pertemuan __tersebut __berada._)

**.**

Beberapa menit berselang, menuju ke Dojima Residence,

Benar saja, dugaan mereka tepat pada _bull__'__s__eye._Rumah keluarga Dojima sudah luluh lantak, hanya beberapa puing tiang tegak berdiri, namun di sekitar jalanan banyak lubang dalam, sangat dalam, bahkan ada beberapa lubang menghitam—

Terdapat bulu-bulu sayap—tidak, seperti cabikan kain tipis berwarna putih dan tetesan darah segar di atasnya.

"Na-Nanako-chan!"

"Tidak mungkin, Satonaka! Nanako-chan tidak mungkin ada saat waktu Shadow begini!"

"Lalu darah ini...dan lubang menghitam ini kerjaan siapa, senpai...?" Kanji mendengus.

Cahaya terpusat turun di sekitar mereka secara mendadak, beberapa bulu sayap teratur turun bagaikan hujan, dalam hitungan cahaya, sesosok besar yang terbang turun dari langit, berwarna legam dengan pakaian putih yang berukir _Love __and __Peace _secara simbolik yang—

—tersayat terbuka oleh sesuatu hitam.

"Sayatan hitam..." ucap Naoto pelan. "Ada yang sudah mendahului kita di sini,"

Yukiko menatap sang detektif, "Maksudmu apa, Naoto-kun?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naoto hanya menunjuk arah Kunino-sagiri sekali lagi, awalnya hanya ada sosok Shadow itu disana, namun mendadak terlihat sosok lain yang dengan kejam menusuk Kunino-sagiri, mencabik-cabik walaupun ia sudah berusaha menghindar. Kunino terbang lagi ke udara, sementara sosok pencabik kejam itu menampakkan sosok yang sudah mereka kenali.

Tangan-tangan kurus yang terlihat merah darah tanpa kulit, tangan jenjang tajam yang sudah menghitam layaknya langit legam itu keluar dengan mengerikan dari kain-kain putih, sosok yang sudah bisa ditilik membusuk seperti kelihatannya—

"Izanami-Ookami...?" pekik Yosuke melihat sosok tersebut. "Tapi dia—bukannya partner yang—"

"**Itu nona peri, Yosuke-niichan."**

Mereka berenam terpaku di tempat, suara ringan itu seakan membekukan mereka—suara kecil yang biasa mereka dengar. Tak kuasa melihat ke asal suara, gadis itu menampakkan diri, gadis yang biasa tersenyum tanpa beban itu kini berada di depan mereka, tersenyum seperti biasa. Walau kini bedanya, Izanami-Ookami berdiri tegak di belakangnya tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Yukiko dengan lembut membelai rambut Nanako, perasaan _shock _ditambah mata masih tertuju ke arah mantan musuh mereka.

"Nanako-chan..." suaranya tertatih, "Apa itu Persona-mu?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued**


	24. Colosseo Purgatorio, Heaven's Feel

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Rating: **T untuk ekspilisit.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, character death, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Baik, saya masih hidup dan saya emang WB.

Chapter ini akan menjadi chapter yang _sangat sangat memuaskan _(lebay), karena saya memutuskan untuk merangkumnya jadi satu daripada memutusnya jadi beberapa bagian. Chapter ini akan menjadi _turnabout climax_ yang saya pastikan menjadi sesuatu yang seru. Oh ya, rekomendasi buat adegan battle Yukiko dengan tamu spesial kita yang akan terjadi nanti, adalah lagu milik komposer Persona, Shoji Meguro yaitu** I'll Face Myself -Battle- yang ada di album Persona 4 Reincarnation,**

Dan—yah, saya ingin dengar komentar soal chapter fail ini—yang akhirnya saya selesaikan akibat mumet belajar Pascal.

Akhir kata, stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Nanako-chan—itu Personamu?"

Bagaikan genderang, bagaikan sesuatu yang samasekali tidak terngiang, bagaikan hal yang jarang. Dojima Nanako yang disangka mereka bukan siapa-siapa tanpa sengaja sudah masuk ke dalam perputaran dosa. Bahkan, tanpa suara Persona milik gadis kecil itu dapat menyeimbangi sang Kunino-sagiri, musuh lama mereka. Tanpa berkata lagi, melihat Izanami-Ookami masih bergulat sengit, yang lain pun memberi tangan—

Rokuten Maoh menghujam petir, Yamato Takeru menyerang dengan kegelapan, Susano-O meredam dengan angin serta Suzuka Gongen dan Kamui berparade es—sang pemilik Izanagi hanya membantu serangan penutup sebelum akhirnya Kunino-sagiri habis dalam cakaran Izanami.

Ketika suasana mulai menghening, Nanako tetap tersenyum dan seluruh yang dewasa darinya masih diam seribu bahasa.

_Kenapa Nanako mendapat Persona?—Kenapa Nanako harus ikut terluka disini?_

Yukiko kala itu mengambil kembali kunci—_Boundary Key_ yang selama ini ia tidak hiraukan—kini telah menyala merah darah.

"Senpai, pintu terdekat di sini berarti—rumah Dojima-san, kan?" Rise memecah keheningan. "Apa jangan-jangan…kamar Souji-senpai?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011-2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>.<p>

—**Colosseo Purgatorio, Heaven's Feel**

Teddie berusaha menjelaskan pada Nanako, dan Nanako memberikan penjelasan pada mereka semua soal Persona yang ia miliki ketika memasuki kediaman Dojima. Mereke berniat rehat sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamar Souji dengan _Boundary Key_.

(_Bukannya mereka banyak waktu, hati mereka belum siap._)

Sementara, Yosuke dan Kanji mencoba mengontak Adachi sekaligus mencari keberadaan Margaret yang sudah hilang dari mereka sejak tadi. Sisa dari mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Nanako. Gadis kecil itu bilang bahwa ketika ia tertidur di ruang tamu, ia sudah bersama nona peri—maksudnya, Izanami—dan rumahnya kosong selain keberadaan dirinya, bahkan ayahnya tidak ada. Namun Nanako entah kenapa berlagak seperti biasanya, terlebih lagi, gadis kecil itu mengontrol Persona-nya dengan mudah.

_Boundary Key_, kunci yang diberikan Igor, kunci yang menjadi awal perjalanan Yukiko, kunci yang telah membuka berbagai pintu dan sampai kini, berhasil mempersatukan **Investigation Team** tanpa keberadaan sang _leader_. Namun, pintu yang sekarang harus ia buka adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat—pintu kamar Souji Seta.

_Apakah kenyataan, akhir menuju akhir, ada di sana?_

"Yukiko?"

"Aku ingin ke atas sebentar..."

Chie memanggil nama gadis berambut hitam yang sudah mendaki tangga tersebut dengan kunci di tangan. Chie hanya membiarkan Yukiko pergi, namun ada seseorang di depan kamar yang ia tuju tengah berdiri tegap seperti memeriksa—

—Shirogane Naoto.

Detektif itu menyadari bahwa seseorang datang, sehingga sang detektif wanita itu menghadap sang _senpai_ yang lebih dewasa, dengan topi di tarik sedikit ke bawah.

"Sudah siap, _senpai_?" ucapnya, meyakinkan sang pemegang kunci. "Aku yakin hatimu tidak sekuat yang terlihat di luar, namun ada satu hal yang ingin kusimpulkan, sebelum kau membuka pintu ini."

"Ada apa, Naoto-kun?"

"Philemon sepertinya orang dibalik ini semua." Naoto menjelaskan. "Pria itu terdengar tahu segalanya, dan dari nada bicaranya, ingin kita mundur dari pencarian kita. Sungguh nada yang bersahabat."

Yukiko mendesah pelan, ia mengusap sedikit wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau pintu ini adalah jawaban yang kita inginkan." Detektif itu meneruskan. "Namun kita tidak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya, untuk membuka kebenaran dunia ini..."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Yukiko mengangguk. "Hanya...aku _lelah_."

"_Senpai_, kau tidak punya jawaban—kau tidak punya alasan apa-apa dalam mencari Souji-senpai, bahkan menyatukan kita semua lagi?"

"Naoto-kun, aku..."

"—Senpai. Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban tidak yakin lagi."

Rise muncul dari beberapa tangga di bawah, menampakkan senyumnya. Naoto yang baru menyadari obrolan mereka disadap sempurna oleh sang _idol_ hanya menghela nafas pendek. Sementara Yukiko tampak tersentak melihat Rise, dan juga perubahan ekspresi pada Naoto.

"Jawaban hidupku...ya?" Yukiko memutar kunci di tangannya. "Sesaat sebelum aku menerima kunci ini, aku juga ditanya seperti itu, hanya saja jawabanku—belum ada."

Rise berkacak pinggang sebelah, "Tenang saja, senpai! Kita semua ini bersama, kan?" gadis itu berucap dengan nada lumayan tinggi. "Chie-senpai dan Yosuke-senpai pasti akan menyahuti senpai untuk tidak menyerah, kan?"

"Hmph, kadang kalimatmu ada positifnya juga, Rise-san."

"_Mou_! Apa maksudmu, Naoto-kun!"

_Apapun yang terjadi, memori ini harus kuterima.—Pasti akan kutemukan jawabanku._

x x x

(_Ketika pintu terbuka—semuanya terlihat terang._)

"Kalian harusnya bahagia bisa kuundang ke upacara pemakaman _pemimpin _kalian tersayang ini—" tawanya memekik, sangatlah puas. "Wild Card Souji akan kupakai untuk menciptakan awal yang baru! Awal yang lebih bahagia dari semua akhir!"

Sebuah kartu muncul dari dalam Compendium Elizabeth, kartu indah yang memiliki tujuh warna—

"**Tidak—JANGAN!"**

"Dalam hati kalian, kalian sangat, SANGAT menginginkan sosok Souji! Itulah KEHANCURAN kalian! Yang membawa kartu ini lemah dan mudah kukendalikan!"

Elizabeth membawa kartu tersebut ke udara. Para sisa anggota yang dihempaskan Erebus berusaha meraihnya, walaupun usaha mereka tidak tersampaikan—

Kartu tersebut menguraikan cahaya besar, menuju ke arah Great Seal yang disebutkan Elizabeth, menyamarkan aura kematian yang menyesakkan dari tempat tersebut ke dalam ruang cahaya. Namun—

"Amaterasu!"

Yosuke dengan nafas yang terputus melihat api menginterupsi arah sang surai perak. Naoto, Chie dan Teddie berusaha berdiri kembali, melihat seorang dari mereka datang tiba-tiba, darimana gerangan ia datang? "A...magi...?"

"Rokuten Maoh!"

Sesosok raksasa menyambut Erebus, menahan makhluk berkepala kembar hitam itu sejenak. Rise yang terbangun lebih telat memperhatikan sang pemilik Persona lamat-lamat dan memproses apa yang terjadi—

"Kanji-kun?" panggil Rise pelan.

"Di luar sana, Inaba meranggas, tahu?" Kanji berucap dengan nada tidak enak. "Semuanya menjadi seperti kuburan hidup terselubung kabut, dan ketika aku menghubungi kalian, hanya Amagi-_senpai_ yang mengangkat dan kami mencari kalian..."

"JELASINNYA NANTI DULU, AYO KITA TOLONG AMAGI DAN JUGA PARTNER!" sahut Yosuke lantang.

Sementara, Yukiko berusaha keras agar Elizabeth yang terlihat tidak segan dengan kehadirannya dengan keinginan membunuh luar biasa tidak menyentuhnya dengan berbagai serangan dan pertahanan dengan Amaterasu yang ia miliki. Elizabeth hanya menyerang dengan menggunakan Persona Pixie, setidaknya sisa anggota lain menyelamatkan Souji dan menghentikan Wild Card—

"Yamato Takeru, Vorpal—"

"**Michael, Heaven's Blade!"**

—Kejadian itu terlihat jelas. Setiap detiknya terlihat sangat, sangat, jelas. Di iris mata abu-abu yang terbuka tepat ketika teman-temannya memanggil. Di telinga teman-temannya ketika semuanya berusaha meraih. Di benak sang gadis pengguna Yamato Takeru yang berusaha menghentikan sang gadis perak. Suara tajam pisau pedang yang menusuk dalam kain serta daging—

"**YUKIKO!"**

(_Benda yang keluar, semerah warna cardigan kesukaannya._)

—Teriakan memecah keheningan. Darah keluar tanpa akhir. Gadis penyuka warna merah itu terkulai di tanah, tanpa nyawa. Sang wanita bersurai perak memanfaatkan momentum, Wild Card yang terlepas dari pegangan, terlepas akibat teriakan pilu sang pemilik kartu dimanfaatkan—

"LEPASKAN!" pekik Chie, lagi. "KAU MELUKAI—"

(_Namun, Elizabeth sudah pergi—_)

Setelah Elizabeth pergi, tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Teddie berusaha segenap tenaga melakukan _healing_. Sudah tidak ada nafas di dekat wanita muda tersebut. Hati yang telah menghitam, semangat yang telah padam, segala kesedihan yang menikam, semuanya meredam.

"_Yukiko...sudah tiada."_

"_Usaha kita tidak berguna."_

"_Sensei tidak kembali—"_

"_Apa artinya? Kita percuma kembali, di luar tidak ada apa-apa."_

"_Untuk apa Persona kita?"_

"_Kalkulasi bodoh, semua ini—!"_

Seketika, seluruh dari mereka mengeluarkan suara hati yang sama—

(_Andaikan semua rangkaian ini—Persona ini—semuanya—tidak pernah ada._)

x x x

"Dosaku..." Yukiko berucap, seraya menatap kedua belah tangannya yang kosong. "...adalah karena aku penyebab segala ini terjadi...?"

Seperti pintu-pintu sebelumnya, mereka tidak muncul kembali di rumah Nanako, melainkan tempat lain. Kali ini, mereka sampai di Hill Overlooking Town, seperti biasa juga Philemon berdiri di sana, di tengah dimana angin berhembus pelan dan lembut merayap kota Inaba. Namun kali ini, Chie dan Rise menahan Yukiko untuk mendekati Philemon. Naoto, Kanji dan Yosuke berada di baris depan. Lalu Teddie bersama Nanako berada di baris paling belakang, dengan Teddie memeluk Nanako.

"Wah, wah. Tampaknya kalian semua mencurigaiku, eh?" Philemon tidak menoleh, wajahnya masih terlihat menatap kota yang kala itu tenang. Inaba memang selalu tenang, kota bertajuk pedesaan yang memanjakan walau sepi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Yosuke memulai, "Aku merasa ganjil ketika Naoto bilang kau tampak tahu segalanya."

"...Ah, kalian sebegitu inginnya mengetahui makhluk hina ini?" Philemon tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan sedikit permainan, hm? Kalian tampak capek dengan segala kerumitan ini."

Entah karena memang lelah, Yosuke tidak lagi berkata, langsung saja ia mencengkeram pria berbalut putih tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Perilaku raskalnya tersebut tidak dihentikan siapapun, melainkan seperti didukung oleh semuanya. Teddie menyuruh Nanako untuk tetap berada di belakangnya.**  
><strong>

"Aku bilang, _siapa kau, _pengecut!" ucap Yosuke.

Philemon tetap diam, ia tidak menatap Yosuke seperti yang ia tampilkan dari topengnya, ia menatap semua hadirin di sana kecuali Yosuke, jelas sangat merendahkan sang pemuda yang akrab dengan _headphone _oranyenya tersebut.

"Kalian masih haus kebenaran? Sebenarnya yang kalian cari cuma si _picik _Souji, kan? Buat apa kalian mencari yang sudah pergi? Sudahlah. Kalian anak kecil tidak bisa jadi dewasa, hm?"

Hendak Yosuke melayangkan tinju, namun sang pria menjentikkan jari—dan segalanya menghilang, kecuali Yukiko. Gadis merah itu hanya menatap Philemon yang dengan mudahnya memindahkan mereka lagi di suatu tempat yang tidak asing. Hamparan langit malam yang membentang luas, Yukiko berdiri di tengah podium yang terbuat dari porselen yang dikelilingi tujuh sampai delapan patung malaikat berwarna putih.

"_Ini...dungeon Nanako-chan?"_ bisiknya parau.

Kenihilan disekitarnya terasa nyata, lagi. Sama seperti saat ia menjejak pertama kali ke dunia dimana Shadow telah menjelma menjadi manusia, dunia tanpa Souji sebagai pahlawan, dunia yang semata-mata dibuat belum diketahui alasannya oleh mereka. Awalnya memang terasa kosong, namun sosok karismatik Philemon masih disana, tepat beberapa meter di depan Yukiko, masih mengenakan topeng dengan senyum tak lekang.

"Fuh," Philemon menepuk kedua tangannya serta membenarkan kerahnya. "Kalian mengetahui kebenaran, dan ini balasan kalian kepada orang yang sudah memberi kalian kebenaran?"

"PHILEMON!" pekik Yukiko. "Kau—dimana teman-temanku!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Mereka ada di_sini_."

Jentikan jari sekali lagi dilantunkan, patung-patung pajangan itu berganti menjadi seluruh teman-temannya, masing-masing ditahan oleh pedang patung malaikat dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu, Amagi Yukiko. Kaulah _dosa_ yang diakibatkan mereka," Philemon terkekeh, menyita perhatian Yukiko pada patung di sekelilingnya. "Mereka yang mempunyai Persona, menolak Persona mereka sendiri demi mendapatkan lagi kehidupan bersama kau dan Souji Seta dan juga dunia akibat Elizabeth menyempurnakan kekuatan Shadow untuk rencananya, memunculkan dunia yang tidak seharusnya ada, sebuah _paradox_dimana Shadow menguasai dunia."

Yukiko membisu.

"Hei, aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau _membunuh_ mereka semua?" Philemon menghampiri Yukiko, menawarkan tangan harga penawaran. "Bukan hal yang buruk, bukan? Mereka yang menyebabkan dosa, dan mereka ingin mati seperti kau dan Souji, pilihan yang bagus, hm?"

—

"_Jangan dengarkan dia, Yukiko!"_

"Chie...?"

"_Senpai, jangan, senpai! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini!"_

"...Rise-chan?"

"_Kita kesini bukan untuk mati, Amagi!"_

"Yosuke-kun..."

"_Senpai, hajar saja badut itu! Jangan biarkan dia menghancurkan mimpi kami!"  
><em>

"Kanji-kun..."

"_Kami memang kangen pada sensei, kuma! Tapi kami juga ingin hidup, kuma!"_

"Teddie?"

"_Kuatkan hatimu, senpai."_

—

"Kau bisa mendengarnya?"

Yukiko tidak menyadari ia berada di Velvet Room sejak tadi, suara-suara memanggilnya setelah ia mendengarkan celotehan Philemon. Kini kakek tua berhidung bengkok ada di depannya memegang sebuah buku tebal bercetak _Persona Compendium_.

"Semua orang melakukan perjalanan demi menemukan kebenaran mereka sendiri, sepahit apapun yang mereka akan temui," Igor tertawa kecil. "Sama sepertimu juga, nona muda."

Igor membelai halaman tengah buku tebal tersebut, mempersembahkan sebuah kartu bercahaya pada Yukiko. _Boundary Key _yang selama ini ia pegang berpindah tangan ke jemari pucat Igor.

"Sekarang pergilah...hapus semua yang menghalangi jalanmu..."

—

_PLAK_

Tangan terbuka Philemon diusirnya dengan sekali tepukan kipas kesayangannya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk menentangku? Pilihan yang bijaksana...juga nekat."

(_Namun kilat di mata Yukiko tidak berubah,_)

Philemon naik ke udara dengan megahnya, langit malam menyambut sang pemuda putih itu dengan tenang. Seperti yang bisa Yukiko duga, Philemon menampakkan warnanya—sebuah kartu untuk pemanggilan Persona sudah di genggamannya, "Datanglah, Izanagi-Ookami!"

Gentar sedikit, Yukiko memantapkan langkah, memasang ancang-ancang siap dengan kipasnya.

"Aku memilih Persona yang bagus, bukan?" ujarnya. "Kau siap melawanku?"

Yukiko tidak menjawab,

"Kalau begitu biar kumainkan serangan pembuka, Garudyne!"

Genderang pertandingan dibunyikan, segara angin mulai menabrakkan arah ke sang gadis penyuka merah. Dengan mahir ia berkelit, menampilkan warna Persona-nya-

"Rokuten-Maoh, Ziodyne!"

Dilawannya angin dengan serangan gencar listrik, namun sang lawan tak kalah cerdik dalam memainkan apa yang ada ditangannya. Sesaat hujan petir reda, disambutnya lagi Yukiko dengan Izanagi-Ookami.

"Niflheim!"

"Ugh—" Es, hal yang dibenci Yukiko. Namun karena Persona yang ia pakai menggantikan Rokuten Maoh, ia tidak menderita cacat sedikitpun dan keluar dari bongkahan es dengan prima. "—Suzuka Gongen, Heaven's Blade!"

Sang Persona penyandang Arcana kereta kencana melompat maju dengan dua mata pedangnya, mendekati sosok putih tak tergoreskan Izanagi. Berkelit sejenak disana, hingga akhirnya Izanagi berhasil sedikit ia pukul mundur.

"Izanagi-Okami, Mind Charge!" pertandingan memanas dan memuncak. Philemon hendak mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas, Yukiko tak punya pilihan selain melindungi diri.

"Change, Yamato-Takeru!" Yukiko memukulkan tarotnya. "Megidolalon—!"

"Kurang cepat, Amagi Yukiko!" teriak sang lawan, "Megidolaon!"

Nuklir milik sang pemulai pesta sudah meledak lebih dahulu memenuhi arena, menyeret sang gadis ke pinggir ring. Dengan luka mental yang dideritanya nyaris ia tidak mampu maju lagi menantang sang penjamunya, Yamato-Takeru setidaknya sudah mengurangi penderitaan yang harus ia alami akibat serangan barusan. Philemon hanya melayang rendah, hendak meluncurkan serangan berikutnya dengan Persona serba sempurna Izanagi-Okami.

(_Persona itu, Persona milik 'dia'—orang yang ingin ia capai._)

"Kamui, Diarama." Digapainya lagi tarotnya, mulai menyembuhkan diri.

Philemon hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kau pintar memanfaatkan situasi juga, Amagi." Ia menepukkan tangannya sekali, memanggil tarotnya kembali. "**Narukami!**"

"Izanami-Ookami, Fury of Yasogami!" teriaknya, mencoba melawan awan petir yang menuju arahnya. Sekali dipanggil, Izanami bertemu dengan Izanagi yang melesat, jemari hitamnya mencengkeram Persona putih tersebut, tidak mengindahkan bagaimana ia akan berontak. Menahan rasa sakit masing-masing, kedua petarung maju, mulai bertemu dalam kontak fisik.

"Change—" Yukiko merubah alur, "—Amaterasu!"

Bersama Persona-nya, Yukiko mengepakkan sayapnya.

(_Sang burung merah keluar dari sangkarnya, bulu-bulunyanya berpendar putih tertimpa sinar mentari yang seakan menyambutnya._)

Kipas ditangan di arahkannya tepat ke daerah yang ditujunya, yaitu sang kupu-kupu penyendiri yang sayapnya mulai patah lekang beban.

(_Philemon tak kuasa mengelak, sama seperti Persona-nya yang tak sanggup menahan serangan langsung Amaterasu._)

_PRAK_

Pecah, topeng Philemon retak dan satu persatu pecahannya luruh akibat pukulan _hook_ telak Yukiko menggunakan kipasnya. Menampilkan siapa dibaliknya, sosok yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya _saat ini_. Rambut abu-abu teratur, iris tajam berwarna abu-abu dan polesan senyum yang tulus—

(_Burung itu akhirnya bertemu dengan sang kupu-kupu._)

"Kau..." lirihnya, "Souji—kun?"

Gadis itu terjatuh di lututnya, kipas masih ditangannya, jemarinya gemetar, pupilnya membelalak menatap ke celah topeng kupu-kupu tersebut. Pria yang selama ini ada, pria yang dianggapnya sebagai awal dari perjalanannya di dunia dosanya, pria yang kala tadi mengkhianatinya dan mengarahkan pedang, kini terbuka bahwa dialah sang _raja_—

(_Sang kupu-kupu hanya tersenyum miris_.)

"Hai, Yukiko."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued.**


	25. Colosse Purgatorio, Edelweiss

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Rating: **T untuk ekspilisit.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, character death, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Chapter ini akan pendek, karena merupakan bridge dari arc Colosseo menuju arc Final Door. Sebelum Final Door, akan ada sedikit jeda _filler_ yang menceritakan keadaan anggota IT sekarang tanpa Philemon. Akhir kata, enjoy! xD

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>—<strong>Colosseo Purgatorio, Edelweiss<strong>

Ketika topeng sudah terbuka, beginilah adanya. Gadis itu terjatuh di kedua lututnya, membiarkan senjatanya menyentuh tanah dengan indahnya. Derai air mata mengucur dengan derasnya, sementara pemuda di hadapannya diam tanpa kata, hanya senyum terbuka. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi penyokongnya, musuh dalam selimutnya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah—

"Yukiko," suara itu memanggil dengan jelas.

(_Kupu-kupu itu terbang menuju sang burung yang terhenti. Angin masih berhembus kencang menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Walau langit tatkala pergi, mereka kelelahan untuk mencapainya._)

"Souji-kun...kenapa—kau?"

"Aku bukanlah Souji yang kau kenal," helanya. "Aku adalah sosok 'Souji Seta' yang sudah tidak memiliki apapun. _Diriku_ adalah 'sisa' dari orang yang kau cintai—yang disegel di Great Seal oleh Elizabeth."

Yukiko yang tadi menunduk kini menengadah, namun tak kuasa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Menatap Souji di sana yang tidak lagi mengenakan kulit topeng. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kekurangannya seakan ia tidak memiliki ekspresi, seakan itu semua hanya polesan semata.

"Kau tahu, _Universe Arcana _memiliki berbagai guna. Salah satunya adalah untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang paling dari yang paling." Souji menyerahkan sebelah tangannya kepada Yukiko. "Waktu terus berulang, Souji Seta selalu mengalami rangkaian kejadian sama hingga hari ini. Ia meminta untuk dipertemukan lagi dengan dunianya, padahal ia sudah tidak ada di sini."

Pria bergelas abu-abu tipis itu masih menjaga tangannya di depan Yukiko, menunggu Yukiko untuk mengambil tangannya. Gadis itu tidak berkomentar, tidak juga bereaksi. "Amagi Yukiko, bisa kubilang semua ini ada karena keinginan terakhir Souji Seta sebelum dirinya tersegel. _Keinginan untuk lepas dari takdir di segel, keinginan agar semuanya berjalan sebagaimana normal_."

Air mata masih mengalir di pelupuk mata hitam pewaris tunggal Amagi _ryoukan_ tersebut. Cerita ini bagaikan buku bergambar baginya. Ia sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah _Amagi Yukiko_ yang sebenarnya, melainkan sebuah 'individu' yang dibuat dalam dunia setelah Souji tiada.—Dunia di mana Souji menjadi sosok absolut sebelum kuasanya di segel dalam Great Seal oleh Elizabeth. Yukiko yang asli sudah tewas ditikam Erebus, semuanya jatuh dalam keputusasaan ketika itu. Souji-lah yang membuat dunia dalam sangkar Shadow ini berarti, membuat anomali bernama Yukiko ada dan harapan bahwa segalanya bisa tertuntaskan—agar dunia tidak berada dalam sangkar Shadow lagi.

"Ambil tanganku, Yukiko. Jangan ragu."

**.**

Terpejam, kuambil tangannya yang dingin. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya yang seakan transparan, bisa melihat apapun di dalam benakku bagai membaca buku. Kubuka mataku, dan pemandangan jauh berbeda. Velvet Room kini berada, tangan dingin Souji masih menggenggamku erat seperti tak ingin diriku lepas.

"Oho, kau membawa _Boundary Vessel _bersamamu, tamuku." Igor, pria tua berhidung bengkok itu terkekeh. "Dengan ini, _Boundary Key_ dapat disempurnakan, dan jalan menuju kebenaran akan terkuak."

Kebenaranku, aku sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak akan melihat lagi ke belakang seakan aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Kebenaran yang dimaksudkan Igor mungkin kebenaran lain, kebenaran yang dicari oleh Souji sebelum perjalanannya terhenti di sana.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, beberapa arus balik memoriku tergambar di dalam pikiranku. Menemui Rise, Teddie, Naoto, melawan Shadows, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji bahkan Adachi dan Margaret. Kejadian itu berlalu cepat bagai mimpi di tempat tiada ujung. Giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu, kan, Souji-kun?

Aku mencuri pandang ke sisi mataku, Souji ada di sana, tersenyum padaku. Ia mengambil sebelah tanganku yang ia tidak genggam, kini kedua tanganku ia pegang dengan erat.

"Pergilah, Yukiko. Semoga kau bisa menyelamatkan _diriku_."

(_Dan sang kupu-kupu pergi bagai helaian bunga gugur menyambut musim dingin_.)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued. - Next Arc ~ Final Door**


	26. Hall of Fallen

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan series lainnya tepat punya ATLUS.

**Rating: **T untuk ekspilisit.

**Special Thanks: Readers, Review-ers, yang numpang lewat. Maaf saya tak bisa memberikan apresiasi lebih.**

**Genre: **Adventure, Suspense

**Warning(s): **Multichapter, drabble, character death, mungkin saja tidak diskontinu.

**A/N: **Yak, seperti yang saya janjikan, sebuah chapter _filler. _Setidaknya pasti pembaca bingung, siapa Yukiko di cerita ini?

Kalau ada yang bertanya, kemana aja saya selama ini-err, anggap aja saya malas /plak

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Hall of The Fallen: ~Prelude of Finale~**

Aku menemukan diriku dan yang lain kembali dalam keadaan utuh ke tempat di mana semua berawal, di depan kuil Tatsuhime tanpa tahu sejak kapan kami sudah berdiri di sana, menatap langit dan jalanan sepi. Mereka hanya tersenyum kepadaku—walau senyum Chie terlihat miris, miris sekali. Yosuke menunjuk Aiya dan mengajak kami semua masuk walau tak ada siapapun di sana untuk memesan makanan.

"Yukiko—"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara lebih dulu, Chie." potongku cepat ketika semua telah mengambil tempat duduk. Mereka pasti sudah mendengarnya di sana, tidak telingaku saja.

"Senpai, kami belum bisa percaya bahwa kau hanya karangan di dunia ini, sama seperti segalanya—sama seperti semua Shadow yang terulang." Naoto menurunkan topinya. "Kami mendengarmu, senpai."

Aku menarik nafas sejenak,

"Elizabeth mengganti Souji untuk menjadi Great Seal untuk menyelamatkan—orang yang sudah ada di sana sebelumnya. Souji 'dihapus' dari dunia ini, sehingga tidak ada Persona-user untuk membasmi Shadow setelahnya, dunia inilah realita yang terbentuk..."

Rasanya lidahku getir.

"Amagi Yukiko sudah meninggal saat kalian hendak menyelamatkan Souji saat itu." Cara diriku sendiri mengucap namaku terasa aneh. "Jadi... aku bukanlah Yukiko kalian. Hanya Yukiko dari dunia 'ini' yang dibuat untuk keperluan 'sini'."

"Senpai." Rise menaikkan tangannya. "Tapi kenapa—kenapa Senpai memiliki Izanagi? Kenapa kau yang mengingatkan kami?"

"Aku adalah _anomali_." Aku berucap lagi. "Aku hanya terbuat dari kalian—kalian yang kehilangan Souji, kalian yang kehilangan Amagi Yukiko, dunia ini merefleksikan keinginan kalian sehingga aku tercipta. 'Aku' adalah harapan kalian."

Kanji menggeleng. "Aku masih tidak bisa percaya."

Margaret mendecak. "Fenomena seperti ini memang pernah sekali ada; menurut catatan adikku, ketika pemilik Great Seal—Arisato Minato—telah memilih jalannya, teman-temannya tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang besar, dan mereka mengundang diri mereka sendiri ke dalam kenyataan bahwa segalanya belum berakhir. Mungkin ini seperti itu..."

"Ini belum berakhir..." sang detektif wanita berpangku tangan. "Jadi, dengan Elizabeth menggunakan senpai untuk mengganti tugas Arisato Minato-san, kita juga tenggelam ke keadaan yang sama? Kita tenggelam ke dalam keputusasaan dan Shadows 'bereaksi' terhadap permohonan kita?"

Rise menjentikkan jarinya, "Aah, aku ingat monster mata bulat pelangi itu mengatakan hal serupa, apa itu—yang menurutnya 'apa keinginan kita adalah keinginan mereka juga'?"

"Keinginan kita saat itu adalah Yukiko dan Souji-kun kembali...kan? Dan inilah yang terjadi?" Chie ikut menyimpulkan.

Tak lama sebuah kesepakatan terkumpul dalam satu meja, sama seperti hari-hari mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan seputar kasus aneh yang menyerang kota yang mereka cintai itu. Segalanya yang sudah terjadi takkan bisa ditarik kembali; segala yang telah dimulai harus diselesaikan, apapun yang mereka perbuat harus mereka tanggung sendiri kompensasinya.

(Mereka sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab munculnya segala anomali ini—nafsu dan keinginan sesaat merekalah yang menjadikan segalanya rumit.)

"Oh ya Amagi, kunci apa yang kau dapat dari Philemon?" tukas Yosuke segera ketika aura tegang mulai mengendur.

Yukiko membuka kepalan tangannya, untuk menemukan sebuah kunci yang kini berkilauan gemerlap—tidaklah warna monoton yang bercahaya sendiri, namun tujuh warna yang memendarkan kilaunya masing-masing, menyatu dan memancarkan keindahan semata.

"Ini adalah..._Key of the Beginning—_kunci ini akan membuka pintu menuju awal dari segalanya." Yukiko merapal apa yang diucapkan Igor di tempat tak berbatas waktu dan ruang barusan. "Dengan ini, kita akan menghentikan Elizabeth."

Semua yang di sana mengangguk, tak luput Margaret sendiri.

"Pintu apa yang harus kita buka sekarang?" tanya Rise penasaran

"**...Rumah Souji-kun."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be continued.**


	27. Final Door, Inferno

**rating.** T

**genre.** Adventure/Suspense

**disclaimer.** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/4 © ATLUS.

**warnings**. Multichapter, drabble, chara death.

**a/n.** Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers, reviewers dan semua orang yang telah membantu saya untuk fanfiksi ini :] sedikit intermezzo pendek lagi sebelum _main dish_-nya, saya rasa? Semoga pembaca bisa menikmatinya!

x x x

Amagi Yukiko memperlihatkan kunci yang berkilauan itu pada semuanya, menyaksikan benda itu berkilau semakin intens ketika ia menuju kamar Souji Seta. Seperti praduga, tempat itu benar akan menjawab semuanya, mengembalikan mereka ke awal sebelum segalanya terjadi.

.

.

.

Apakah semuanya akan berakhir?

Atau malah—segalanya akan kembali dan berulang dengan getir?

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lone Prayer<strong>

2011-2013 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Final Door, Inferno**

Relung Yukiko terasa kosong ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Sejenak, tangan teman-temannya yang tengah memegangi pundaknya perlahan berpendar dan hilang kehangatan, apa yang ia inderai adalah cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatnya menutup matanya.

Saat pelupuk itu terbuka, yang bisa ia lihat adalah dirinya melayang di sebuah tempat bertabur bintang-bintang tak terhitung; sementara yang membatasi ruang gerak matanya adalah sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki banyak pasang mata, sementara di tengah ruang terdapat sosok pria tengah membatu terikat dengan rantai kawat tengah menjaga pintu itu tanpa bentuk lagi nyawa.

(Itukah—Arisato Minato?)

Perlahan kakinya mampu berpijak, sementara di belakangnya teman-teman seantero _Investigation Team_ tengah mengikutinya dengan pasang mata tertutup akibat kilau cahaya. Sejenak ia berpijak, gemuruh besar datang disertai asap-asap berkumul memenuhi pemandangan. Sosok monster berkepala dua berteriak dari kejauhan, dilanjutkan dengan suara debam keras yang menghunus, mengakhiri kabut asap tebal.

"Erebus," bisik Margaret pelan, menyita perhatian semua. "Sosok yang merupakan personifikasi manusia yang hendak membuka _Great Seal_."

Yosuke mengerling, "Maksudmu, Elizabeth dan Souji ada di sini?"

Yukiko tidak dapat berkutik ketika ia dapat melihat sosok di kejauhan—

Jelas, itu adalah Souji Seta, dengan setelan yang ia kenakan ketika ia pergi dari Yasoinaba pagi itu, lengkap dengan pedang dan kacamata yang biasa ia kenakan. Namun di sisinya kini berdiri sosok wanita serba biru yang memiliki warna mata, surai dan bahkan kulit yang identik dengan Margaret; senyumnya bahkan seperti cermin, lagi lebih terlihat manis dari kata elegan, kontradiktif lagi manipulatif.

"Elizabeth ..."

"Selamat datang, kalian semua." Elizabeth melantunkan nada _attendant_-nya. "Selamat datang di _Great Seal_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suaranya ringan, lagi menuai getir di telinga mereka. Sementara Souji terlihat kesal, lagi terkesiap dengan kehadiran mereka semua—teman-temannya.

Sementara jemari Yukiko telah siap bersama kartu Persona yang ia keluarkan.

"Amagi, jangan!" Souji berteriak. "Elizabeth bisa mengopi Persona-mu!"

Senyum merekah terpampang dari residen Velvet Room ketika Yukiko memecah kartunya untuk memunculkan Izanagi—

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


End file.
